


19 Years

by welcometotheupsidedown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, But it might take a while, Canon Compliant, Canon ships only here, F/M, Harry and Ginny are in love, Love, Post-Canon, This is a love story, eventually we'll get to the epilogue, i love these movies so i wrote this fic, my first Harry Potter fic, thank you jk rowling, we got 19 years to cover, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheupsidedown/pseuds/welcometotheupsidedown
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone is celebrating (and grieving). Harry still loves Ginny, and she just might love him too. This is the story of how they fall in love, and everything that happens between the battle and King's Cross 19 years later.Harry and Ginny Centric. Other relationships are background, but will be mentioned pretty regularly.Rated Teen and Up for minor swearing and suggestive themes.ON TEMPORARY HIATUS INDEFINITELY - I will return to this once I feel more inspired to write it! I promise I won't leave this unfinished forever!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. May 1998-September 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, if you're coming from one of my Stranger Things fics, welcome back! If you're just checking this out, and you've never read my stuff before, hey!! 
> 
> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, but I've been a fan for a looooong time. I was trying to find a good Harry and Ginny fanfic, and I couldn't find any that were about their lives after the battle of Hogwarts. So in my sadness, I started writing this. Yes, it is self-indulgent. But I thought that maybe some of you would enjoy it too. 
> 
> Also, I'm American, and therefore might screw up some British words, so if I do just let me know and I'll try and fix it.

May 1998 

Harry walked back through the debris of the castle, once a beautiful landmark, now home to the disaster that had unfolded less than an hour ago. They’d surely send all the students home for summer early. 

He surveyed the people around him, the living wizards who had survived were getting their wounds tended to. Those who had died must’ve been taken to a different room. No one wanted a physical reminder of their losses. 

God, Fred. And Tonks, and Lupin. They were gone. 

Little Teddy was an orphan. 

Harry mentally vowed to make sure Teddy knew just how brave and heroic his parents were. 

Hermione and Ron were both following him, but from a distance. 

He could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes following him as he walked through what once was the Great Hall. 

He didn’t set out towards anyone in particular, but he had begun to gravitate towards a certain redhead, who was currently sitting at a bench facing him but looking at the floor. 

She let her tears flow freely, not bothering to even wipe at them. It broke Harry’s heart. 

Suddenly, he was sitting next to her. She didn’t even move. She hadn’t even realized he was there. 

“Ginny,” he said softly, getting her attention. 

She finally looked at him, and realizing that it was Harry that had sat next to her, she threw her arms around him. 

“Oh my God, Harry,” Ginny held him, stilling crying. 

“It’s okay, Gin. Everything’s gonna be okay,” Harry tried to console her. She never cried like this. 

Ginny looked him in the eyes, and he could practically feel her pulling herself back together. 

“I know,” she answered. “It’s over. I can’t believe the war is finally over.”

“I’m sorry about Fred,” Harry said sadly. 

Ginny made a face, making Harry think that she might start crying again, but then she merely took a deep breath, “Thanks.”

Sitting there with Ginny’s head on his shoulder, he wanted to tell her that he still wanted her. She was his and he was hers. He wanted to be her boyfriend again... but maybe it was too soon for that. Ginny would probably need time to heal from her brother’s death. 

Harry loved her. They hadn’t even dated for very long before he had left to hunt the horcruxes, but still, Harry was in love with her. 

He hoped she would still give him the chance to tell her. 

“I missed you,” Ginny whispered, breaking the silence. 

“I missed you too,” he replied. 

“Harry, I know that this is definitely not the time, but um, could we talk about... us... sometime, not now. But, soon. In a few days?” Ginny asked. 

“Since when did you learn Legilimency?” Harry joked. 

Ginny smiled, “I didn’t. But glad to hear we’re on the same page.”

“Yes,” Harry finally answered. “We can talk. Soon.”

“Good,” Ginny laid her head back on his shoulder. 

“Good.”

“What are you going to do now?” Ginny asked. 

“Dunno... I didn’t think about what I would do if I actually beat Voldemort. I wasn’t entirely sure I was going to win,” Harry admitted. 

“Well, you could always come back to Hogwarts. We could take our 7th year together,” Ginny suggested. 

Harry, although he liked the idea of being around Ginny for the whole next year, didn’t relish in the idea of another year of school. And he didn’t want to go without Ron and Hermione... well, Hermione might want to come back, but Ron would definitely not be wanting anything to do with school. 

“I don’t know, I reckon I would fail all my NEWTs because I took a year off,” Harry said. 

“I’d help you study,” Ginny told him. Harry seriously doubted that he would be able to focus on anything if it was Ginny there teaching him. 

“I’ll think about it,” Harry replied, but he was pretty sure his time at Hogwarts was over. 

They didn’t speak for a long time after that, and it was a long while later when nearly everyone else had left, when Harry finally left. 

At first, he wasn’t sure where to go. He thought he might end up staying with the Weasleys after all, but then Hermione suggested they go back to Grimmauld place. 

It was Harry’s house now, which was very strange to think about. And even better, he was now safe there. 

He laid in his bed that night, feeling the happiest he’d felt in a long time. Voldemort was dead. The danger was gone. He could live.... not a normal life, he was going to be even more famous now. But he could live however he wanted to. 

Ginny’s question had been a good one. What was he going to do now?

........

His answer came two days later. 

None other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly instated Minister of Magic, appeared in Grimmauld place, having apparated directly in the dining room. Harry had been eating breakfast. 

“Kingsley, what can I do for you?” Harry asked. 

“Harry, after recent events, our department of Aurors is... diminished, what with most of them dead and several compromised. We need new Aurors, and fast. We want to capture any lingering Death Eaters as soon as possible.” Kingsley told him. 

“Okay...” Harry replies, not quite understanding why Kingsley would come to him with this particular problem. 

“Harry, I’m offering you a job,” he explained. 

“Oh... but I thought you had to have five NEWTs and go through three years of training to become an Auror. I’m not exactly qualified,” Harry said. 

“We’ve decided that any witch or wizard who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived is worthy of the position of an Auror,” Kingsley told him. 

“But—Kingsley, I’m not... I really think there are others who are far better for the job than I am,” Harry pressed on. 

“Harry, you are one of the most powerful wizards of your age. You defeated the greatest dark wizard that has ever threatened the wizarding world. You, more than anyone, are more than qualified for the job. Your friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom have already accepted their positions. I know that it has been your ambition to become an Auror. Believe in yourself, Harry. You’re ready.”

Harry smiled. Maybe being an Auror... wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Okay... then, I accept,” Harry finally answered. 

“Excellent. Come to the ministry next Monday and we’ll be ready to introduce you and your friends to the department,” Kingsley turned to leave. “And Harry, you have done the wizarding world a great honor. We will always be indebted to you for your bravery.”

With that, Kingsley apparated and Harry was alone again, but not for very long, as Ron and Hermione returned from the Burrow. 

“Can you believe it?!” Ron shouted when he saw Harry, pulling him into a hug. “We’re going to be Aurors!”

Harry grinned. “The youngest Aurors ever, I s’pose... what about you, Hermione?”

“They asked me if I wanted a position, but I turned them down. I want to finish my education. We did miss our NEWTs after all,” Hermione answered matter-of-factly. 

“You’ll be in class with Ginny then?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, oh and Harry, Ginny says she’s ready to talk whenever you are. She said you’d know what she’s talking about,” Hermione told him. 

“Oh, um, yeah... I should probably go soon then,” Harry stuttered, suddenly a little nervous. 

“You planning on getting back together?” Ron replied nosily. 

“Ron,” Hermione scolded. 

Harry couldn’t lie, “I hope so.” 

“Well, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to take you back, Harry,” Hermione encouraged. 

“Thanks,” he said, turning to go back to his room. He wanted to change his clothes before he left. 

........

Harry apparated onto the front lawn of the Burrow. It was quiet and the garden gnomes were asleep on varying patches of grass. He walked through the main door, which led to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was working on lunch. 

“Harry, dear!” she exclaimed as he walked through the door. “I hope your well.” She came over hugging him tightly. 

“Yeah, I’m sure Ron has told you the news,” Harry said. 

“Yes! Aurors! You’ll both do amazing work! The youngest Aurors of all time!” Mrs. Weasley shouted. 

Harry grinned.

“Well, considering Ron and Hermione are at your house, I’ll bet your here for Ginny?” Mrs. Weasley assumed. 

“Er, yes.”

“Well, dear, I want you to know. You’re always welcome,” she told him. “Oh, and lunch will be ready in a half hour.”

Harry smiled and nodded, before moving past her towards the stairs. 

He walked up to Ginny’s bedroom, nervously wiping his palms on his trousers. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. 

“Come in,” said Ginny’s muffled voice. 

Harry opened the door to find Ginny sitting on her bed, a book about some quidditch team on her lap. She looked up at him and suddenly, he could no longer breathe. She was just as gorgeous as ever, her eyes looking right back at his. 

“Harry,” she said in a mere whisper. 

“Ginny, you... you ready to talk?” he asked even though she was the one who had called out to him. 

Ginny nodded and patted the spot next to her. “Sit.”

Harry closed her bedroom door and did as he was told. 

“So...” Harry began, but never continued. 

“So...” Ginny mimicked with a soft giggle. “I’ve really missed you... I’ve really missed us.”

“Me too,” Harry said. 

“I went over this in my head about a thousand times. I know we should probably wait, and take things slow, but if Fred taught me anything it’s that anything can happen, and you can’t always stop it from happening. I’ve decided that since life is so short, I don’t want to waste any time. Now that everything is over... all the danger is gone... Harry, will you be my boyfriend again?” 

Wow. Okay, that was fast. 

“Of course,” Harry answered without missing a beat. 

Ginny blushed and grinned at him. “I heard about your new job,” she changed subjects. “Guess that ruins my hopes of you coming back to Hogwarts.” 

“I can come visit sometime,” Harry suggested. “And we can see each other during Christmas holiday.” 

“I’m going to really miss you, but I’m happy for you. I know being an Auror is a really big deal,” Ginny laced her hand into Harry’s. 

“And of course, we can always write... I’ll have to get a new owl though,” Harry said sadly, thinking of Hedwig. 

“As long as I get to snog you when I come home,” Ginny said, making Harry nearly choke on his own saliva. 

“Ginny!” Harry shouted, but Ginny was giggling and leaned against him. 

Harry began to laugh too. Seeing her happy and knowing that she was his again made him feel so much joy. 

Somewhere in the fits of laughter, some kissing had started. It was wonderful and Harry felt as if he had no care in the world. 

Then of course, the moment was over when Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs, “Lunch is ready!” 

They broke apart, Ginny huffing, “My mother, bloody good at interrupting things... Fred was good at that too.” 

Ginny’s face became sad, prompting Harry to respond, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “It’s just... it’ll take a long time to get used to him not being around.”

Harry put his arms around Ginny, bringing her into a comforting embrace. 

Ginny took a deep breath and hugged him tightly. After a minute, Ginny let go, “C’mon. Mum will have our necks if we don’t go down now.” 

They walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, and went to sit at the table. Mrs. Weasley eyes their intertwined hands, but didn’t say anything. Harry could’ve sworn she was trying to not smile. 

“Here you are, dears,” she said, placing a plate of food in front of them. 

Under the table, their hands remained together as they ate and conversed with Mrs. Weasley. About halfway through lunch, Bill arrived with Fleur and George arrived five minutes later. By late afternoon, nearly the whole family was at the Burrow. Harry spent the day with Ginny, talking and telling stories of their time apart. It was good to be able to talk to her again. 

The family was gathering for Fred’s funeral. They had to say goodbye, but didn’t want and couldn’t afford a big funeral, so they were having a small gathering. Family and close friends only.

Once everyone was in attendance, they all gathered around a fire that Bill had conjured in the yard. 

It was a rather difficult situation for them to all be in. Voldemort was dead, so they were all relieved and happy, but Fred had been lost in the process. They were all grieving as much as they were celebrating the end of the war. 

“I want to thank you all for coming, especially Fred’s friends,” Mr. Weasley said, nodding to a group that included Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan, among others from their class. 

“Fred wouldn’t want us to mourn him forever, so I think that tonight, we should allow ourselves this time to grieve. Then, tomorrow when we wake up, we should know that Fred is in a better place and let ourselves move on,” he continued. 

Ginny was clutching at Harry’s arm. It was starting to go numb, but Harry knew Ginny needed him right now, so he let her hold onto him tightly as she let her tears fall down her face. Harry looked at the others around the fire, his gaze stopping on Ron, who had a distraught expression and was practically being held up by Hermione. 

Harry’s own tears starting flowing and he didn’t stop them. 

They spent the next long while telling stories about Fred through the years. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told stories from his childhood, making his old school friends laugh. His siblings told stories of his pranks on them, and how even after his pranks he would tell them they had a free pass to get him back.

His friends told stories of him at school. George went last, speaking of the things no one else knew. Telling everyone of Fred’s talents that he kept hidden because he thought they weren’t a big deal. He told them stories of working together in Diagon Alley. 

“I will always miss my brother. I will always wish he had lived.... However, if Fred was going to die young, there was no more nobler way for him to go. We are all indebted to his sacrifice. Because of him, we will all be able to live our lives happily.... To Fred,” George finished, raising the cup in his hand. 

Everyone else followed suit, lifting their own cups. “To Fred.”

........

June-September 1998

Harry’s summer had started off with nightmares and PTSD, but by his 18th birthday, Harry was perhaps one of the happiest blokes on Earth. 

He and Ginny had completely reconnected, their relationship stronger than ever before. They saw each other nearly everyday. 

Harry had started his job as an Auror and was doing quite well. He himself had already apprehended five Death Eaters and transported them to Azkaban. Ron had gotten three and Neville had gotten one. 

Harry spent five days of the week going to work and then returning to the Burrow to spend the evening with Ginny. During the weekends, he got to spend the whole day with her, and every Saturday, they would hang out with Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld place, where the four of them would have dinner. They all took turns learning the best cooking spells and trying to out-do the previous cook. Ginny was particularly good, Harry was adequate. Ron was better at cooking than Hermione, which she absolutely couldn’t stand. 

June turned to July then turned to August. Ginny’s birthday, the 11th, came quickly and Harry prepared a spectacular present for her. It was a brand new Firebolt 2.0 that had just been released. Harry had even went to the trouble of getting Ginny’s name engraved onto the side of it. When she opened it, she nearly cried and tackled Harry in front of her entire family, kissing him without a care in the world. 

There had been a whistle (looking at you, George) and some mild reprimands, but mostly everyone was smiling and happy that Ginny was happy. 

“I bet they’ll be the next ones married,” Charlie had whispered to Bill, who chuckled, shaking his head. 

Ginny had ended up staying at Grimmauld place with Harry that night. Needless to say, her birthday had been a success. 

Ron and Hermione were both in the process of trying to leave their parents’ houses. They spent a little more than half of their nights at Grimmauld place. 

Harry had offered for them to move in, since he had a whole house entirely to himself. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms, more than enough for the three of them. 

However, Hermione didn’t end up unpacking much because she was headed back to Hogwarts soon. 

Harry and Ron had both expressed their despair at the fact that both their respective girlfriends would be at Hogwarts for the next nine months, save Christmas. 

“You’ll have to let me know when your Quidditch matches are in your letters,” Harry had told Ginny one day in late August as they walked around the yard of the Burrow. “I want to see you ride on that new Firebolt.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to come? What if you have work to do?” Ginny asked. She was always concerned about Harry’s job. She didn’t want to make him miss work for a Quidditch match. 

“I’ll take a vacation day or something if I have to,” Harry said, looking down at their interlaced fingers. 

Ginny gave Harry a look that said “do not do that”, and she shook her head in desperation. 

“I probably won’t even have much work going on by then, Gin,” Harry added. “We’ve gotten almost all the Death Eaters in Azkaban.”

“Well, if you do come, be sure not to steal my spotlight,” Ginny joked. “I know it’ll be hard, Harry ‘the Chosen One’ Potter.”

“Nah, you can have all the fame if you want it,” Harry replied, grinning. 

September 1st, unfortunately, came and Ginny and Hermione left on the train to Hogwarts, leaving Harry feeling sad. 

But he knew, this... this was only the beginning.


	2. October 1998-December 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably have mentioned somewhere before, but this story is meant for more casual reading, and will not have a huge overarching plot. Only miniplots and Harry and Ginny scenes! And yes, we will often be jumping through time.

October 1998

Dear Harry, 

School has been terribly boring this year, though I suppose it’s much better than last term. But the good news is that the first Quidditch match is this Saturday. I hope you can come. 

McGonagall is a fantastic headmistress, though I don’t think the new Transfiguration teacher particularly enjoys my company. 

Luna sends her greetings. She wanted me to tell you how happy she is for your recent achievements. 

Hermione is a bit difficult to room with. She insists on studying in her bed until very late at night. She’s also been trying to help me create a study schedule for the whole school year in preparation for our NEWTs. Did she do this to you and Ron?

I hope you are well. See you soon. 

Love, Ginny

Ginny folded her letter in an envelope and handed the finished product to Poof, Harry’s new owl. He was small but round, with white and brown speckled feathers. He also had a habit of sneezing uncontrollably, making feathers fly everywhere, which prompted Ginny to name him Poof. Harry liked the name, so they’ve called him that ever since. 

Poof took off through the window with the letter held tightly in his beak. Ginny watched him fly as far as she could see before turning her back to the window and grabbing her Firebolt 2.0 for Quidditch practice. 

Ginny was Gryffindor’s Captain. Technically, she had been last year too, but Quidditch wasn’t as fun then. She had been far too worried about the war and Harry. 

But this year, she was determined to take the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor one last time. 

They had a very good team. Two sixth years who played as Beaters, a fifth year who played as Keeper, two fourth years who played as Chasers along with Ginny, and most surprising was the second year who was playing as Seeker. 

The second year was a girl with swift flying skills. She wasn’t as good as Harry had been, but Ginny was more than happy with her performance. 

The other houses’ teams were not even close to theirs, and Ginny was sure that they would win. 

She remembered the first time she was allowed into the team. It had been her fourth year, when she’d had to replace Harry as Seeker. She had felt bad about Harry’s removal from the team, but the feeling of being on the team had still been exhilarating. 

Even better was when she became a Chaser alongside of Harry in her fifth year. That year had been her favorite for Quidditch... particularly the aftermath of the final Quidditch game. 

This year, Ginny wanted to make people take more notice of her skills. Because this year she had a plan. 

She wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. 

........

Harry had eagerly made plans to visit Ginny for her Quidditch match, writing Professor McGonagall to ask to use her office’s floo system. 

McGonagall wrote back, expressing how it would be an honor to see him again, but also asking if he would be willing to come talk to some of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Harry had agreed, even if he didn’t understand why McGonagall was so keen on having him speak. 

The day fast-approaching made Harry excited. He was missing Ginny terribly. It had been almost two months since he’d last seen her. And there were two more months until Christmas, which meant two more months until he would likely see Ginny again. 

When the day finally arrived, Harry was practically skipping to head out the fireplace only to find Ron standing by it with a similar look of eagerness. 

“Ready to go, mate?” Ron asked. 

“Er.. you’re coming too?” Harry replied. 

“Of course, I’m going to see Hermione. And you’re not the only one who misses Ginny, you know. She is my sister,” Ron told him. 

“Right,” Harry said. He knew it would be selfish to want Ginny all to himself. He just hoped that Ron would let them have a moment alone. “All right, lets go.”

They both grabbed some floo powder, Harry stepping into the fireplace first and saying, “Hogwarts!” 

He felt the familiar twisting and turning of his body as he passed through the floo system, finally feeling his feet planting firmly onto the floor. He opened his eyes, and found Professor McGonagall waiting for him. 

“Potter,” she greeted warmly as she stood and hugged him. 

“How are you, Professor?” he asked her, just as Ron appeared behind him. 

“I’m well,” she answered before turning her attention to Ron. “Ah, Mr. Weasley, nice to see you as well.”

“Likewise, Professor,” Ron replied. 

“I’m glad you are here. Ms. Granger has been asking me when you two would make your arrival. If I’m not mistaken, she’s waiting for you just outside my office,” McGonagall told them. 

They followed her out of the office, seeing Hermione come into view at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly ran to them, hugging them both at the same time. 

“I missed you both!” she shouted. “Hurry along, Quidditch starts in fifteen minutes.”

She led them out to the Quidditch pitch, pulling Ron by the hand and expecting Harry to follow them and keep up. 

Out in the stands, there were the large crowds from each house, filled to maximum capacity with students chanting for their house. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and as usual, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were all hoping for Gryffindor to win over Slytherin. 

Hermione led them to seats in the front row next to a couple of girls that Harry recognized as Ginny’s other roommates. 

Harry looked around the pitch, finding that the Gryffindor players hadn’t come out yet. Then he saw a glimpse of red and then seven figures appeared, wearing red Quidditch uniforms and riding their brooms out proudly. 

Ginny had mentioned that it was the first time the entire Gryffindor team had high class brooms. Harry could see that Ginny’s was the only Firebolt 2.0, but there were two other original Firebolts like his own, along with two Nimbus 2003s, a Nimbus 2001, and a Nimbus 2000. 

Slytherins brooms appeared to be all some version of the Cleansweeps. Gryffindor was already at an advantage. 

Ginny looked out into the crowd, her eyes meeting Harry’s for just a moment before she returned to her warmup with a smirk on her face. 

A few minutes later, Hooch was stepping forward, speaking to both captains and then all the players were in the air and the game had begun. 

Ginny had been the first one to touch the quaffle, snatching out of the air with stealth unlike any other and taking off down the pitch towards the Slytherin goal. 

One of the Slytherin beaters sent a bludger flying towards Ginny’s head, but Ginny saw it coming, and flew upside down for a moment to avoid it. Once she was back upright, she made a beeline for the left goal then threw the quaffle through the right goal, confusing the Slytherin keeper tremendously. 

Ten points were given to Gryffindor and the match continued in a very similar fashion for a half hour. All the Gryffindor chasers had been scoring like crazy, they were already up one hundred ten points to twenty. 

Ginny had been right about the skill of her team. Harry was happy he had made it to this game. Ginny was doing fantastic. 

Suddenly there was a familiar sound of the crowd going wild, as both the seekers had obviously seen the snitch and were barreling downward after it. Harry watched as the young girl that was Gryffindor’s seeker suddenly backed out of the decline, turning in the opposite direction. The Slytherin seeker looked around confusedly. 

The girl had tricked him and was now just feet away from the snitch, her hand outstretched. At one point, she nearly was hit by a bludger, but quickly recovered and regained her speed. 

Harry cheered along with the rest of Gryffindor when her small hand clasped the golden snitch. The girl help the snitch up proudly as she floated back to the ground, where Ginny met her in a crushing hug. 

“Gryffindor wins!! Two hundred sixty points to twenty!!” the announcer shouted. 

Harry, not bothering to wait for Ron and Hermione, began to descend from the stands, eager to get to his girlfriend. At the bottom of the stairs, he found her watching for him and they both ran to each other, meeting in the middle in a tight hug. 

Out of habit, Harry and Ginny’s lips found each other and they were kissing. 

“Now, Potter.” Harry heard the familiar stern voice of McGonagall behind him, and reluctantly stopped kissing Ginny. “Better to keep that kind of display out of the public eye, don’t you think?” she continued, but she was still smiling and Harry knew she wasn’t angry. 

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry said. 

McGonagall smiled and walked past them to talk to someone else. 

“You were incredible, Gin,” Harry still had his arms around her. 

“Thank you. How about that little Jeanie?” she asked. “Quite a seeker. She’ll be amazing by her seventh year, but she’s still not you.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind someone else carrying on the winning streak for Gryffindor. She did really well, especially for her first match,” Harry commented. 

“Yeah... did you know she nearly died when I told her my boyfriend was Harry Potter? She said to me ‘You mean you’re dating the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had?’” 

Harry laughed. “Should I introduce myself, or will she be too star struck?” he joked. 

“Hey!” Ron’s voice came from behind Harry. “Bloody git, you left us.”

“Sorry,” Harry replied. “But I didn’t think you’d fancy seeing me snog your sister in public.” 

“Oh, shut it,” Ron rolled his eyes. “I saw enough of that at Ginny’s birthday party.”

“Now, now, Ronald,” Hermione interrupted. “Don’t annoy them. They can both do powerful defensive spells that could put you on your arse, and I wouldn’t stop them because you’d deserve it.”

“Some girlfriend you are,” Ron joked. 

“Well, I’ve arranged a picnic for Ginny and I, so...” Harry trailed off, hoping they’d leave them soon. 

“Fine, fine. We’ll leave you alone, but first, Ginny, you did amazing. Congratulations!” Hermione said. 

“Thank you!” Ginny shouted as they walked away. “You made us a picnic?”

“Of course, we have to celebrate. And what better way to do it than with a picnic all to ourselves,” Harry replied, pulling Ginny by the hand. 

Out by the black lake, Harry conjured up a blanket and a basket of food and they sat down to eat. 

Ginny talked about her classes, and Harry talked about work. It was wonderful. Harry had missed her so much and he really needed this time with her. She was quickly becoming his sole reason for existing and he hadn’t even planned on falling in love with her. He just knew that somehow, he had. 

“Um, Gin...” he whispered almost inaudible. 

“Hm?” she responded, giving him her full attention. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you, um, I just— I’ve missed you so much and I just... I want to say,” Harry stuttered. 

“I love you too, Harry,” Ginny said, looking him in the eyes. 

“How... how did you?” He began. 

“We’ve been on the same page for a long time now. You asked me almost six months ago if I knew Legitimacy because I was having the same thoughts as you... I figured at the time I started loving you, you starting loving me too.”

“I love you,” Harry finally said. “I have for a long time actually.” 

“Me too,” Ginny smiled sweetly at him, kissing him for a brief moment and then leaning her head on his shoulder. 

They were silent for a long time after that, but Harry broke the silence to ask, “When do you graduate?” He already knew the answer. 

“Seven months,” Ginny answered. 

Harry sighed. Writing letters wasn’t nearly enough, but he knew that once Ginny was done with school they would have their whole lives to be together. 

And he had no doubts that she would be the one he spent the rest of his life with. 

……..

December 1998

Harry....

Harry...

“Harry!” 

Harry opened his eyes to find Ginny’s face inches from his, her eyes concerned. 

“You had a nightmare again. I thought they’d stopped,” Ginny whispered. 

They were at Grimmauld place. Ginny had apparated from the Burrow after her mother had went to bed. She’d been sneaking off to Harry’s every night of the Christmas holiday so far. 

“They did. But I still get one every once in a while... I s’pose they’ll never fully go away,” Harry muttered. “You’re lovely to wake up to though.”

Ginny’s hair was ratty, but Harry thought she looked gorgeous no matter how she looked. 

Ginny smiled. 

“Well, come on, charmer. Christmas breakfast at the Burrow is in half an hour,” she said, getting out of bed. “Mum hasn’t caught me yet, but if we’re both late, she’s going to find out, so move your arse.”

“Oh come on, your mum loves that we’re together. So what if you come spend the night,” Harry replied, getting out of bed too. 

“I don’t think mum would want to know all the details of our romantic relationship,” Ginny looked at Harry pointedly. 

“Fine, fine,” Harry conceded. 

Twenty minutes later, Ginny apparated into her bedroom at the Burrow, and walked down the stairs as if she’d been there all night. And when Harry showed up seven minutes later with Ron and Hermione, she greeted him as if she hadn’t seen him since the day before. 

George caught her eye, looking at her with a suspicious grin. She brought a finger up to her lips and tapped them quickly. George smiled and zipped his lips, throwing away the nonexistent key. 

“Okay, okay,” Mrs. Weasley shouted to get them all the quiet down. “Now that everyone’s here, we can get started!”

They all sat around the large table that was enchanted to be larger than usual to accommodate the growing family. 

Along with the six Weasley children, Bill had brought his wife, Fleur, George had brought Angelina (whom he’d only recently started seeing), and of course there was Harry and Hermione who were practically already family. 

They all began to feast on Mrs. Weasley’s breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast, as they shared stories of their various jobs, or in Ginny and Hermione’s case, school. 

“Is Gryffindor going to win the house cup this year, Ginny?” Bill asked his little sister. 

“I think so. We’ve definitely got the Quidditch cup in the bag,” she answered. 

“Don’t be so cocky, little sister,” Charlie interrupted. “We thought we were going to win back in ‘88, but Ravenclaw ended up taking the cup.”

“They beat Slytherin pretty bad, when I went up to watch,” Harry said. “I’d be surprised if they didn’t win.”

“Aw, Ginny. Look at your boyfriend being all supportive, isn’t that cute?” Bill mocked. 

“Well, I would say he was just being supportive, if he weren’t also the best Quidditch player I know,” Ginny replied, resting her hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Bloody hell, they’re being all lovey! I think I’m gonna be sick,” Bill said. 

“At least you don’t have to see them snog on a daily basis,” Ron interjected. 

Harry looked to see if Ginny’s parents were listening. They were at the other end of the table, having a conversation with Angelina. 

“Ew, I do not want to hear about my baby sister snogging anyone, so please don’t ever say that again,” Charlie told Ron. 

Harry could practically hear Ginny’s eyes rolling. 

“So, if I kissed Harry in front of you, what would you do,” Ginny challenged. 

“Probably vomit,” Bill answered. 

Ginny got that mischievous look in her eye and before Harry knew what was happening, Ginny was kissing him passionately right there at the table. 

Harry vaguely heard Ginny’s brothers’ voices shouting, “Oy!” “Stop!” and “I’m trying to eat here!”

A few seconds later, they pulled apart, Ginny laughing hysterically at her brothers’ startled faces. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh too. Ginny’s laughter was contagious. 

After breakfast, they started exchanging presents. Harry received a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley that matched Ginny’s new sweater. Hermione gave him a new book about the history of aurors, and Ron gave him an unique silver snitch. 

Ginny gave him a magical briefcase with the ability to store a whole office-worth of things. She thought it might be useful to have as an Auror. She also got him a watch that was a miniature version of Mrs. Weasley’s admirable clock. The only faces on it were Harry’s and Ginny’s. Harry thought maybe someday, there would be a child’s face or two. 

In return, Harry gave Ginny a hat and scarf that had her favorite Quidditch team’s logo on them, the Holyhead Harpies. 

They spent all of Christmas Day at the Burrow, until it was very late and the Weasley children began to apparate to their various homes. Harry told Ginny goodbye knowing full and well that he would be seeing her in just a little while. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry dear,” Mrs. Weasley said as Harry told her goodnight. 

Ginny appeared in Harry’s bedroom thirty minutes after he’d arrived back home, crawling under the covers of his bed. 

“I have something I wanted to tell you,” Ginny said. 

“What is it?” Harry asked. 

“After I graduate, I want to try out for a professional quidditch team. I can’t think of anything I’d want to do other than quidditch,” Ginny told him. 

“That’s amazing, Gin,” Harry told her. “You’d be really incredible. 

“I haven’t told anyone else yet,” Ginny admitted. “I wanted you to be the first one I told.”

“Well, I’m sure the rest of your family will all be just as happy for you as I am,” Harry said. 

“I love you,” Ginny whispered into his chest. 

“I love you too,” he answered, and then they both began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me any scene requests you have for this series!


	3. May 1999-July 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a few odd visitors at work, Ginny and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts, and Harry takes a step forward in his relationship with Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I had not intended to go that long between updates, but you know, the coronavirus has been getting in the way of my normal routine and there for a while I had no time to write. Luckily though, you shouldn't have to wait so long for the next chapter. :)

May 1999

Ginny’s return to Hogwarts left Harry sad and lonely even though he still had Ron to keep him company. It just wasn’t the same. 

However, his job as an auror had been going so well that being at work was more like an extended adventure that didn’t end in fear or destruction. Most of the time, Harry was sent after wizards who had broken the law and were not very resistant. Even if they were, Harry was equipped with his arsenal of spells he was allowed to perform to get the job done. 

It was... well, fun. 

Ron was also doing quite well. Harry supposed that Neville would get also better with time. 

Harry found that working for the ministry was an excellent choice, now that it was being run by Kingsley. He was really an excellent minister. 

Winter turned to Spring and before he knew it, Harry was only a month away from Ginny’s graduation. He could tell Ginny was excited to be done as well. Her letters were getting more enthusiastic the closer she got to the end of her final term. 

She and Hermione had both been going on about preparing for their NEWTs. Hermione said that she felt very confident about hers, but she was going to continue studying. Ginny said she just wanted to pass, but thought it would go well. 

However, Harry’s excitement at their return from school was interrupted by a new development at work. 

Harry was at his desk in the ministry, when an interdepartmental memo flew into the room and landed neatly in front of him. 

It was from Kingsley, asking if Harry could come to his office straight away. He had a special assignment for him. 

Harry quickly stood, walked around his desk and made his way upstairs where Kingsley’s office was located. 

Harry knocked on the door, and waited until he heard the minister’s voice say, “Come in.” He opened the door to find Kingsley standing in front of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, whom they’d been searching for for months. 

“Harry,” Kingsley said. “The Malfoys have made an arrangement with us. They’ve agreed to give us the names and locations of all remaining Death Eaters in exchange for their own freedom. I have agreed and we have also determined that if any of these names and locations are false, they all three win a ticket to Azkaban. I would like for you to take them to your office and write all this information down, so that you and the other Aurors can get started on finding them as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said to the minister, then turned to the Malfoys, saying, “Follow me.”

It was strange being in the presence of the Malfoys without them telling Harry how dim-witted he was and insulting his mother. They stayed quiet as they followed him. 

“Okay,” Harry sat at his desk as the three sat at the chairs in his office. “Now, start giving me names, and do not leave anyone out.” Harry pointed to a sneakoscope sitting on his desk. “I will know.”

Lucius began telling Harry the Death Eaters names and where Lucius knew them to be. Narcissa and Draco kept quiet. All three were acting very uncharacteristically kind towards Harry. He knew he had the upper hand here. 

“That’s all of them?” Harry asked after Lucius finished the last name. 

“Yes,” Lucius muttered.

“Alright then. You’re free to go now,” Harry dismissed them. Lucius and Narcissa began to walk out of the room, but Draco stayed behind. 

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up in a moment,” he told them. Lucius nodded and walked out. 

Harry looked up expectantly. Draco wasn’t usually one for chats with Harry. 

“I just wanted to say... and I know that this in no way makes up for the years of taunting you and being a complete prat, but I wanted to apologize for... everything. I was a horrible person to you. I’m sorry.... and thank you... for saving my life. Thank you for saving all of us,” Draco said. 

Harry could hardly believe he’d just received an apology from his childhood nemesis, but he had. He didn’t know what to say. 

“You’re... welcome,” Harry replied hesitantly. 

“Probably too late for us to be friends?” Draco asked. 

“I’d prefer acquaintances,” Harry told him. 

Draco nodded, “Well, I guess I’ll see you around... Congratulations on the job by the way.”

“Thanks,” Harry answered as Draco walked out. 

……..

Later that night, he was about to cook dinner for himself and Ron, when Poof flew into the kitchen with letters from both Hermione and Ginny. Hermione had also sent one for Ron as well, and Harry set it on the table, then opened Hermione’s letter to himself. 

Dear Harry,

I have never been so excited to finish school. Though I suppose that’s only because my two best friends aren’t here. I miss you, Harry. Hogwarts just isn’t the same without you. Both of you. But this year has brought me a lot closer with Ginny, which I’m sure you appreciate. I’m looking forward to the summer holiday. I’ve been thinking about restarting SPEW. I’m going to apply to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Perhaps working there will give me the opportunity make a change in how wizards treat house elves. Anyways, only one more month and we’ll all be together again. See you soon, Harry. 

Hermione

Harry smiled and shook his head. Hermione was always finding ways to be overachieving. 

He set her letter down, and opened Ginny’s letter. 

Dear Harry,

WE WON! We won the Quidditch cup! I wish you could’ve seen it. We stomped Ravenclaw so hard, they never even had a chance. But I am glad that you didn’t take time off work. I can’t wait until next month when I tell you all about it. Little Jeanie did so well too. She asks about you a lot. I think she really looks up to you. I am a little sad though, since that was my last time playing with Gryffindor. At least we ended with a win. Hermione is still driving me a bit mad with our NEWTs, but I’ve been able to avoid her study scheduling by sneaking off to one of those secret passageways I restored. I’m lucky Filch hasn’t caught me yet. One month, Harry. Love you.

Love, Ginny

……..

June 1999

Harry waited excitedly at the edge of the Black Lake with the Weasley family as they watched Ginny and Hermione return in the boats from the castle for the very last time. 

They smiled and waved at the group as the boats came to a stop at the edge of the water. Ginny climbed out of the boat first and ran directly to Harry, hugging him tightly. Harry hugged her back even tighter. They’d never have to be apart for that long ever again. 

Ginny finally broke their embrace and went to hug each of her family members that had been able to come. Hermione was just now reaching Ron, giving him a hug, then turning to Harry and pulling him into a hug of his own. 

When everyone was ready to leave, Harry turned to Ginny, saying, “Ready to go?” 

Ginny smiled, and said, “Absolutely.”

Some of the other graduates were going to ride the train back to London for one last time, but both Ginny and Hermione had agreed that apparating back home would be just fine. 

Later that night, they threw a party at the Burrow. All the Weasleys and a lot of guests gathered, drinking firewhiskey and celebrating. 

“Alright, alright!” George interrupted the small crowd that was sitting near him. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, and Lee Jordan were all listening. 

“I’ve got a game for us all to play. Now that we’ve all finished our years at Hogwarts, let us reminisce,” George said animatedly. “Tell us your favorite Hogwarts memory! I’ll go first.”

George cleared his throat before speaking again, “Winning the Quidditch cup my fifth year.” 

“You stole mine, you prat,” Angelina said, smacking him on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go next,” Lee spoke up, “Telling off Professor Snape my fourth year. Got detention for a month... but it was worth it.”

“When Harry and Ron saved me from the troll first year,” Hermione said. “It’s when we finally became friends.”

“Mine was when we formed Dumbledore’s army. Best bloody teacher I ever had,” Ron added, grinning at Harry. 

“What about you, Harry?” George asked. 

Harry thought for a moment. Almost every good memory he had took place at Hogwarts, but there was one particular memory that stood out more than the others. 

“Sixth year. Winning the Quidditch cup,” Harry said, smiling down at Ginny. 

“What was so special about that one?” Angelina asked. 

“Oh, don’t you know?” Ron began. “That was when Harry went up and snogged Ginny in front of the whole Gryffindor tower.”

“Bugger off, Ron,” Harry replied, but he was grinning. 

“That was mine too,” Ginny said smiling back at Harry. 

“I wish we were alone right now,” he whispered. 

“All in due time, Harry,” she whispered back. 

And then came another round of firewhiskey. 

........

July 1999

In the month after Ginny’s return, Harry felt as if his life was falling neatly into place, but there was one small thing he kept thinking about. 

Ginny was spending nearly every night at Grimmauld place with him, and while he loved having her with him, he hated when she would have to leave. And he knew that it was hard for her to sneak around her mother. Mrs. Weasley was a nosy woman. 

So, Harry finally decided that he was going to suggest something he’d been thinking about for a long time. 

He was going to ask Ginny to move in with him. 

Ginny was out training for quidditch try-outs from various different teams that she was interested in. She’d been spending every second she could practicing her technique. 

Harry knew that she was planning on coming to Grimmauld place for dinner, so he decided to make a special dinner for just the two of them. Ron and Hermione had graciously agreed to stay out of their hair, but didn’t know what Harry had planned. 

So when Ginny came in, hair thrown haphazardly into a long red ponytail, Harry was setting up the final touches, and everything was nearly perfect. 

“Harry… what’s all this for?” Ginny asked, setting her broomstick down. 

“Just wanted to do something special for you. You’ve been training a lot lately, and you deserve to have someone take care of you once in a while,” Harry said. 

“I don’t need you to take care of me, Harry,” Ginny replied, but still sat down at the table. 

“I know. But I want to anyways,” Harry grinned. 

They spent the next half hour talking and eating. Harry’s palms were sweating, and he was getting so nervous that he almost backed out of asking her. But finally, he found his voice.

“Um, Gin, I’ve been thinking…” he started. “You’re always spending the night over here and then sneaking back to the Burrow in the morning, and you always are having to go back and forth to get stuff you’ve forgotten. I was thinking… I was hoping… Maybe we could move in together?” 

“You want to move in together?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now,” Harry admitted. 

“It’s a big step,” Ginny remarked. 

“I understand if it’s… too early,” Harry said. 

“No, no, it’s not…” Ginny replied quickly.

“Is that a yes?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” Ginny grinned. 

Harry leaned across the table and kissed her. 

After they broke apart again, Ginny said, “So am I moving in here? Or should we get another place?”

“Why wouldn’t we live here?” Harry began taking the plates off the table. 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with living here, it’s just… Ron’s here, and Hermione. And if we’re going to move in together officially.. Well, I kind of like the idea of it being just the two of us, you know?” Ginny told him. 

“Guess I didn’t think of that… We could live in the country,” Harry suggested. “I’ve always wanted to live in the country.”

“I’ve lived in the country my whole life,” Ginny smiled. “I don’t want to live anywhere else. Besides, if we live in the country, we can fly around on our broomsticks all we want and no one would see.”

Harry grinned. 

“Wait,” Ginny said suddenly. “How are we going to afford a new place?”

“Gin, you don’t need to worry about money. I have enough,” Harry told her. 

“But Harry, you can’t possibly have that much saved up from only one year of working for the ministry,” Ginny replied. 

“Do you remember me telling you that my parents left me some money before they died?” Harry asked. 

Ginny nodded. 

“Well, it’s more than just some, Gin. It’s… well, it’s more than enough to cover a new place to live,” Harry admitted. 

“Harry… how much money do you have?” 

Harry sighed. He didn’t like to talk about money because most people he knew didn’t have much of it. He often felt guilty for having so much. 

“It’s… a small fortune. Thousands of galleons stored in Gringott’s,” Harry finally said.

“Oh…” Ginny knew that Harry had money, but she didn’t know just how much. 

“Let me take care of the money stuff, okay?” Harry told her. 

“But I don’t want to be a charity case, Harry. I want to help with the money,” Ginny said a little defensively. 

“You’re not a charity case, Ginny. You’re my girlfriend. And you can help me with the money someday in the future, but right now, I can take care of you. I love you.”

Ginny’s eyes softened. “Okay, fine… but the minute that I start making my own money, I’m paying for stuff.”

Harry laughed. 

“Oh, and I love you too by the way.”

……..

Ginny was sufficiently nervous about telling her family that she was going to move in with Harry. She knew that her parents would eventually be happy for her, but still she was worried that they might not want her to move in with him yet because they were still so young. (Not to mention that her parents had done the same thing, and even gotten married when they were her age.)

They’d kept it a secret for a whole week already, and they’d even started looking at houses. But Ginny knew that they wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for much longer, especially if they found a house soon. 

So, they decided to tell her parents at dinner, with Ron and Hermione, who also had no idea of their plans to leave Grimmauld place. 

It should have been just the six of them. But of course, because things could never go quite as planned, it was not just the six of them.

Because George had some news to share for himself, and he invited the whole bloody family over. 

Ginny and Harry apparated to the front yard of the Burrow, where they could hear arguing from inside. Ginny pulled Harry forward by the hand, heading directly into the dining room, where her mother was yelling at George. 

“—incredibly irresponsible!” she shouted. Angelina was standing behind George, cringing at the volume of Mrs. Weasley’s voice.

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked. 

The whole family was standing around in various stages of fear and annoyance. Ron whispered to her, “George and Angelina eloped. Mum’s having his head because he didn’t invite any of us.”

“George, we are your family,” Mrs. Weasley cried. “We all would have wanted to be there!”

“Okay, mum! I’m sorry! Would it make you feel better if I said you could throw us a party?” George asked.

His mother huffed, but didn’t object to a party. “Fine. Fine. Everyone sit down for dinner, please.”

Ginny was about to take a seat at the table when Harry pulled her aside. 

“Are you sure tonight’s a good night to do this? I mean, your mum is already upset about George,” he said.

“Are you kidding? Harry, it’s perfect. She’s going to be so focused on George, she won’t care if we move in together,” Ginny told him. “We’re telling them. Tonight. We’ll be fine.”

They sat at the table and began to eat. Harry was nervous, and Ginny held his hand under the table. 

“I just don’t understand why it’s such a big deal,” George muttered. 

Bill chuckled, “It kind of is a big deal, little brother. You got married. But I do think it’s more about the fact that you eloped, and not the fact that you decided to get married.”

“Yeah, I mean, you remember what she was like for Bill’s wedding,” Ginny interjected. “She just likes being involved.”

“Exactly, she’ll be like that for everyone’s weddings,” Bill agreed. 

“Not mine,” Charlie said. “I won’t be getting married. Too busy taming dragons.”

“Ah, well, you never know,” Bill replied. “Maybe there’s some lady out there who is just as obsessed with dragons as you are.”

“So who’s going to be next?” George asked. “Ron and Hermione or Harry and Ginny?”

Harry choked on some pumpkin juice then, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, I’d bet good money on Harry and Ginny,” Bill said. 

“Don’t you think we should be the ones who decide that?” Ginny interrupted. 

“Of course. But that doesn’t mean we can’t bet on when it happens,” Bill laughed. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

Further down the table, Ron caught Ginny’s eye. “Hey, Ginny, didn’t you say you had some news to tell us tonight?”

Ginny felt her face heat up as everyone’s eyes turned to her, including her boyfriend, who was still tightly holding her hand. 

“Er… yes… it’s not that big of a deal, but… Harry and I are moving in together,” she finally said. 

The table got very quiet then as everyone froze for a moment. It was only a second or so, but to Harry and Ginny, it felt like an eternity waiting for their reaction.

“Well, that’s wonderful news!” Mrs. Weasley finally shouted. 

“Yes, very happy news indeed,” Mr. Weasley added. 

A chorus of congratulations went around and Harry and Ginny found themselves grinning from ear to ear for the rest of the night. 

They didn’t hear Bill and Charlie whispering about them. 

“10 galleons says they’re engaged within a year,” Charlie said. 

“A year? 20 galleons says they’re engaged within six months,” Bill replied. 

“You’re on,” Charlie shook his brother’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is interested, I will be updating one of my Stranger Things fics in the next couple days or so. Please check it out!


	4. August 1999-October 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry scares Ginny, and they have an important discussion about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this chapter yesterday. I was thinking I could possibly update every Tuesday?? but I'm not sure if I will be doing it that way from now on. Depends on my work for college, as it is the last month before summer, and all of my professors are giving me projects to complete. :(
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with how the first half of this turned out. Idk, but the second half has Toddler!Teddy and hopefully that makes up for it.

August 1999

Harry waved his wand, placing various pieces of furniture into the new house that he and Ginny had just bought. It was beautiful, two stories with three bedrooms and large fireplace already attached to the floo system. It was about five miles from the Burrow. 

Ginny was still looking to try out for a quidditch team, but so far there was no luck, and she continued her rigorous training sessions. None of the teams had any openings, so she literally had no options. Harry encouraged her to keep practicing, telling her that an opening would come up soon. He didn’t care if she got a job at all, but she was determined to help out with the money. Sometimes she even took a shift working at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes on the weekends, when George needed a break. 

Living together made Harry and Ginny’s lives so adult and normal, it felt like they were already married. They both knew that marriage was the next step for them. Harry had even thought about how he was going to propose, but they had only just moved in together. He knew they had time, so he held back. But Harry knew that they would get married someday. Someday soon. 

Until that day though, life wasn’t perfect. 

Ginny had been pacing in the living room for about an hour and a half. Harry was usually home from work by four o’clock. It was nearly six now, and Ginny hadn’t even heard from him. Sometimes Harry would get involved in something at work and be late, but he usually sent word, letting Ginny know that he wouldn’t be home on time. She hadn’t heard from him since he’d left in the morning. 

She didn’t want to think the worst. He’d worked later than this before, so she told herself that she wasn’t allowed to freak out until ten o’clock. Then, he’d be six hours late, and Ginny thought that was a reasonable amount of time to pull herself together for. She didn’t stop worrying, but she did stop pacing. For a while, she took care of a couple things around the house, doing some laundry and making herself some dinner. After that, she needed to blow off some steam, so she grabbed her Firebolt 2.0 and went for a ride around out in the cool evening air. 

The ride did clear her head, but the second she stepped back into the house, she felt that same panic overcome her. She sat down on the couch, and simply stared at the clock until it chimed at ten. 

Ginny stood up, what was she going to do again? 

Quickly thinking, she took out some parchment and wrote a note just in case Harry came home while she was gone. She then apparated to Grimmauld place, searching for Ron and Hermione, and hoping they knew something. 

“Ron!” she shouted from Grimmauld place’s den. 

“Ginny? It’s getting late, what are you doing here?” Ron asked, coming down the stairs. Hermione was following him. 

“Do you know where Harry is? He was supposed to be home at four, like always. But he never showed,” Ginny felt tears filling her eyes, and she blinked rapidly. She did not want to lose control.

“No, I don’t know, Ginny. Last time I saw him was when I left work, same time as I always do. He looked like he was getting ready to leave too,” Ron told her. 

“Damn it,” Ginny muttered. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Ginny,” Hermione spoke up. “We’ll help you find him.”

Ginny nodded, but didn’t look appeased. 

“I’ll go back to the ministry. Maybe he’s still there?” Ron suggested. 

Ginny nodded again as Hermione reached for her. She hugged her, letting Ginny take a breath. 

Ron aparated in a pop, leaving the two girls alone. 

“Ginny, maybe you should just go back home. Let us find him,” Hermione said. 

“No, I can’t. I have to go look for him,” Ginny disagreed. 

“Gin, what if he goes home and no one is there so no one knows he’s safe?” Hermione reasoned. 

“I left a note. He’d know I’m out looking for him,” Ginny told her. 

“...okay. But I’m not leaving you alone. We’re going everywhere together, you understand?”

“Fine,” Ginny agreed. “Let’s go.”

........

It felt as though they’d been searching for hours. Harry had never scared Ginny like this. He’d always been so careful to let her know about things like this. Ginny really did think she was losing her mind now. She was actually starting to think the worst. 

No. He couldn’t be. Harry Potter did not go through hell and back to defeat Voldemort just to wind up dead a little over a year later. He had to be somewhere. 

Hermione remained by Ginny’s side as they searched. But they quickly came to realize that there are only a few places Harry could be. His circle of friends was small. And they’d already been to Neville’s, Luna’s, Diagon Alley... they’d even checked Hogsmeade. 

“Ginny,” Hermione began cautiously, “For all we know, he’s already back and trying to search for us. If we went back and stayed still, then maybe he could find us.”

Ginny tried to hide her teary eyes from Hermione. Ginny hated crying, and she especially hated it when other people saw her doing it. 

“Okay,” Ginny finally replied. Her voice sounded distant to even herself. 

Hermione apparated them back to Harry and Ginny’s house, telling Ginny to sit and rest for a while. 

The clock in her living room stared back at her, taunting her. It was half past one. 

Hermione made her some tea, which Ginny drank in a haze. 

Just before the clock rang out signaling that it was two o’clock, there was a pop sound. It was Ron, with a very regretful Harry. 

“Oh my God, Harry!” Ginny shouted and tackled him. 

“I’m sorry, Gin. I got pulled away for an emergency at work just as I was about to leave,” Harry hugged her tightly. 

Ginny released her hold on him to look him in the eye, “You... you can’t do that ever again! Harry, you can’t ever forget to tell me when you get pulled into something for work! I was going mad over here! Poor Hermione has been toting me around for hours!”

“I’m sorry, Ginny. I should have sent you a message. I didn’t think it would take that long,” he said. 

“Bloody hell, Harry. I thought you were dead,” Ginny said weakly. “All of the year you were away, I was worried about you. You could’ve been dead or captured. And when you didn’t come home, it brought all those terrible feelings back. I don’t ever want to feel like that again.”

Harry pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly again and saying, “I’ll never do it again. I promise. I’m so sorry, Gin.” 

“We’re gonna go...” Hermione whispered as she walked over to Ron. 

“Thank you,” Ginny said. “for taking care of me.”

“Anytime, Ginny,” Hermione said, and she and Ron disapparated back to Grimmauld place. 

“C’mon Ginny, let’s go to bed,” Harry pulled her up to their bedroom. 

The next morning, Harry took the day off. He and Ginny spent the day together, even playing a quick game of Quidditch on their Firebolts. 

........

October 1999

Red and orange leaves fell down from the trees in Harry and Ginny’s front lawn, signifying the calm turning of the seasons. Harry watched out the window as they fell, happy for the peace and quiet. 

It was Saturday. Harry and Ginny had originally made plans to do absolutely nothing. But late the night before, Andromeda Tonks had popped in to ask if they could take Teddy for the day. 

So now, Harry was waiting for her to bring Teddy over. It would be the first time he’d be watching Teddy without his grandmother there. He’d helped out with him several times. He was, after all, his godfather. 

But today he felt more like an adult. Which was still a strange feeling, even though he’d come of age well over two years ago. 

Ginny, who adored Teddy, had been excited about taking the toddler for the day. She had rarely been around babies growing up, since she was the youngest. 

Andromeda came through the floo system with little Teddy at nine, promising to be back for him at seven before leaving the three of them alone. 

“Ginny!” Teddy shouted, hurling his little body into Ginny’s arms. 

“Hey Teddy!” Ginny hugged him back tightly. 

Teddy’s hair began to turn colors, his natural brown locks fading into a soft red color almost identical to Ginny’s. 

“Did you do that to your hair to match me?” she asked him. 

“Yes!” the small boy yelled delightedly, before turning his attention to his godfather. “Harry!”

Teddy released himself from Ginny’s arms to repeat the same ritual with Harry, even turning his hair the same jet black color as he had done with Ginny.

Teddy was a fun child to be around. He was a bit exhausting being so young and full of energy. Luckily though, they’d been able to convince him to take a nap in the afternoon, allowing themselves a little break. 

As the small boy slept in one of the guest bedrooms, Harry began to think about how someday, this could be what they did everyday. 

Harry hadn’t thought much about children. They’d only crossed his mind in passing a few times. In all truthfulness, Harry hadn’t planned on surviving the war long enough to have children of his own. He was sure he’d die in the end. 

But now he was sitting in his own house, where he lived with a woman he intended to one day soon marry, babysitting a two-year-old and considering the possibility that he might actually have children someday. 

And the idea sounded more and more wonderful with each passing day. 

........

A little more than a week after having watched Teddy, Harry and Ginny were going to the weekly Weasley Sunday brunch. It had become tradition, with the family having such busy lives, that all the Weasley children (and their plus-ones) returned to the Burrow every Sunday for brunch. 

Mrs. Weasley was always making loads of food, giving out numerous hugs to everyone, and smiling. It seems that when all your children have left the nest, it’s much easier to appreciate the small time you get with them. 

In the middle of brunch, Ginny nudged Harry and gesturing to Bill and Fleur. They were at the end of the table, talking quietly. So quietly, that it was impossible to eavesdrop on their conversation with the noise coming from the rest of the Weasley family. 

“What do you reckon that’s about?” Harry asked. 

“Dunno, they’ve been acting weird lately,” Ginny told him. 

“You think their having problems?” Harry replied. 

“I don’t think so... but they’re definitely hiding something,” Ginny paused for a moment, staring at them and trying to read their lips. “I can’t tell what they’re saying... all I’ve gotten is ‘tell them’ and ‘surprise’. So clearly, something is going to happen today.”

It was only five minutes later, when they found out what all the whispering was about. 

“Oy!” Bill shouted, standing up. 

The table went silent, waiting for what Bill had to say. 

“Fleur and I have some big news,” Bill said, smiling at his wife. 

“We’re having a baby!” Fleur finally told them. 

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then the table erupted in congratulations. Mrs. Weasley has begun to cry, realizing that it would be her first grandchild. She hugged Fleur tightly. 

Hugs were in high demand for the rest of the visit. 

Later that night, when Harry and Ginny returned home, Harry began to think about children again. It seemed as though Bill and Fleur were starting what would be a chain reaction of babies being born. 

But Harry didn’t know how Ginny felt about it. She loved Teddy, but maybe she didn’t want children of her own. 

“Hey, Gin,” Harry said, getting her attention from the edition of the Quibbler she was reading. 

“Hm?” 

“You know, Bill and Fleur having a baby has got me thinking... We haven’t really talked about children yet,” Harry said. 

Ginny put the Quibbler down, looking over at him and waiting for him to continue. 

“I just... I want to know what you want. Do you want kids someday?” he finally managed to say.

“Harry, as long as they are with you, I will have as many children as we want,” Ginny said simply, before adding. “Someday.”

Harry smiled. 

“You do want them, right?” Ginny asked. 

“Of course, I mean, I hadn’t really thought about it until recently, but I do. I want kids of my own someday,” Harry told her. 

“So, how many do you think we’ll have?” Ginny asked. 

Harry laughed. “Getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?”

“It’s better to plan ahead,” Ginny shrugged. 

“Now you sound like Hermione,” Harry said. “... but I don’t know. What do you think?”

“Three... maybe four,” Ginny replied nonchalantly, as if they were discussing what to have for lunch tomorrow. 

Harry almost laughed again, but held it back, smiling instead. “Alright. Three or four.”

“In the very distant someday,” Ginny added, picking back up her Quibbler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks! I will try to post the next chapter Tuesday!


	5. December 1999-January 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pops the question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! 
> 
> It's so hard to write a proposal for such iconic characters. (I really wish that JKR would give us some more details about it tbh) So, I'm not 100% satisfied with this. I like to be accurate in my writing, but without much to go on, a lot of this is guesswork. But I guess it doesn't really matter. Still, I hope you enjoy!

Harry sits at his desk in the Auror department, holding a Sneakoscope in his hands and enjoying the quiet. 

It had been overwhelmingly slow for the past several weeks, even with Neville’s resignation from his post. 

Harry knew that Neville didn’t like much being in a career that was so unpredictable. He had told Harry of his desires to become a teacher, and Harry thought that Neville was probably better suited for that job. 

But the Auror department’s loss of Neville couldn’t have come at a better time. Wizarding crime was at an all time low, especially with the Death Eaters having been apprehended. One day, he and Ron had been so bored that they’d had a contest to see who could magically configure the best paper airplane. 

Today was no different. Except, after only an hour of sitting at his desk, Head Auror Gawain Robards came in telling him to go home. They only needed a couple Aurors in the office on slow days like these, and they would send a message if they needed him. 

Harry, who had been waiting for this opportunity, left in a rush. He’d been hoping for a day off soon because he had plans. Very important plans. 

He was going to ask Ginny to marry him, and he needed to get a few things taken care of before he could do it. 

It had not been a difficult decision to come to. He’d simply spent a day alone with Ginny, and he’d known. He was going to marry her, and he didn’t want to wait. 

After all, they were already living together. Nothing would change if they got married. They’d still live in the same house, doing the same things. Harry already felt married.

But he wanted a ceremony and to celebrate his love for Ginny. 

And what point was there in waiting?

So, the next step was finding a time to make the arrangements before he proposed. He had a ring already, his mother’s, which he knew Ginny would love. It was a delicate gold band, cradling a small but beautiful diamond. Perfect for Ginny. She liked things to be simple. 

Next, Harry had wanted to speak with Ginny’s parents. He knew Ginny would hate for him to ask their permission. She’d never told him that, but he knew that if her parents didn’t want her to get married, she’d simply say, “I’m a bloody adult, I’ll do whatever I want.”

So, no, Harry wasn’t going to ask for permission or their blessing, and he didn’t need it in the first place. The Weasleys all loved Harry. But he did want to tell them beforehand, to give them a head’s up.

Today had been Harry’s lucky day. 

Normally, Ginny was nearly impossible to track down while Harry was at work. She would alternate between practicing her Quidditch skills, helping her mother out at the Burrow, and taking shifts at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. However, this morning, Ginny had received an owl from the Holyhead Harpies alerting her of tryouts for a new chaser on their team. She would be at the tryouts all day, which gave Harry plenty of time to speak to both of her parents.

Harry’s first stop had been Mr. Weasley’s office.

“Hey,” Harry knocked on the doorframe. “Do you have a moment to talk?” 

“Sure thing, Harry! Come right in!” Arthur said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. “What can I do you for?”

“Well, actually, sir,” Harry licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “I’m planning on proposing to Ginny.”

Arthur was still for a second, before breaking into a smile. “Ah… I’ve been wondering how long it would take you!”

Harry grinned. 

“Well, Harry. I for one, would love to have you become a part of the family… officially,” Arthur said. 

“Thank you,” Harry replied. “…Well, I don’t want to keep you from your work.”

“Oh, it’s no bother,” Arthur waved a hand. “Though, I s’pose that you’ll be off to tell Molly.”

“Yes, I’m headed there now,” Harry nodded. 

He began to stand and walk towards the door, but Arthur stopped him. “Son.”

“Yes?”

“I’m very proud of the man you’ve become.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

……..

The Burrow was perhaps as quiet as he’d ever heard it. Most of the time he was there was for family gatherings, where everyone was talking and being loud and rambunctious. The quiet was a good sign though. It meant that Molly was likely alone, and Harry could talk with her.

He stepped into the front door of the house, without knocking. Harry was always welcome at the Burrow. 

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table knitting what was likely one of her children’s Christmas sweaters with the radio playing Celestina Warbeck in the background.

She stood when she spotted him, rushing to hug him. “Harry, dear! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Well, I just had a moment free and thought that there was no better time to talk to you,” Harry replied, hugging her back. 

“Talk to me about what, dear?” she looked at him curiously.

“Well… I’m going to propose to Ginny,” Harry wasn’t sure how Molly would react. She loved that Harry and Ginny were in a relationship, but married seemed to be a bigger deal to her than anyone else Harry knew. 

“Oh, Harry!” she shouted, hugging him again. “You know, I’d been expecting this for a while. You and Ginny are… well, just great together.”

“I was a bit worried that you’d say we were taking things too fast,” Harry admitted. 

“Well, I do worry about how young you are… but… Arthur and I are living proof that getting married at a young age isn’t as big of a deal as most make it out to be. Even your parents, Harry, were a little younger than you.”

Harry nodded. He knew that age wasn’t as much of a factor to him. 

“So, when are you planning on doing it? Christmas?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“Actually, I was think about doing it on New Years… I wanted to set off fireworks,” Harry told her. 

“Oh, that will be lovely! You know what, Harry.. You let me handle the fireworks. You just focus on getting engaged,” she replied.

Harry grinned. “Thanks.”

……..

Ginny feels exhilarated. 

Her heart pounds furiously in her chest as she awaits the results of the try-outs. For her, this is now or never. It took months to find a team with an opening for Chaser. And the Holyhead Harpies? It would be Ginny’s dream. She’d been following them since her youth. 

Her try-out had gone tremendously. So tremendously, in fact, that she was sure she could do no better. She just hoped that she was good enough. 

There had been about twenty other women who’d tried out, all of whom were older and more experienced. But Ginny still felt as though she could have won the spot. She performed flawlessly. 

“Alright, ladies! We’ve made our final decision,” team captain, Gwenog Jones announced. 

Ginny straightened up, feeling nervous but excited. 

“We’ve decided that the position of our new Chaser is… Ginny Weasley!” 

Ginny broke into a bright smile, and stepped forward to shake Gwenog’s hand. 

“Welcome to the team,” Gwenog said. 

After Ginny had been given the schedule of practices and matches, they’d invited her out for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. Not wanting to be rude and blow off her new teammates, Ginny had graciously agreed, but she couldn’t wait to get home to Harry to tell him.

A few drinks in, Valmai Morgan, a fellow Chaser, came over to Ginny, putting an arm around her shoulders and asking, “So, Ginny… is it true that you’re dating Harry Potter?”

“No way, are you?” Gracie Welsh, the Seeker, asked. 

“Yeah, I am,” Ginny admitted. “Been living together for about six months now.”

“Merlin, Ginny!” Gwenog shouted, clearly a little buzzed from the firewhiskey that was going around. “How did that happen?”

Ginny’s used to being interrogated about Harry. And she’s certainly not going to deny the story from her new friends. 

“Well, we were friends for a very long time before. We met when I was ten, he was eleven. We started dating in my fifth year, briefly before he had to go off to fight Voldemort,” Ginny said the name with such ease that she was a little surprised by the intake of breath coming from the others. “So we broke up for a little while, but neither of us moved on. After the Battle of Hogwarts, we got back together…. I s’pose the rest is history.”

Judging from the looks on the other women’s faces, Ginny realized that they didn’t know they were in the presence of someone who had been that involved in the war. 

“I heard about the battle in the Daily Prophet,” Gwenog said solemnly. “Guess I didn’t really think about all the students that were there. You were in your sixth year, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. Not exactly the best year of my education, but I learned how to handle myself. How to fight for what I believe in,” Ginny replied. 

Gracie raised her glass, “To Ginny. A woman of great strength.”

“And the only woman who is lucky enough to steal Harry Potter’s heart!” Valmai added.

“To Ginny!” chorused the table. 

Ginny knew that she had made great friends for life. 

……..

Harry had returned home to find Poof chirping cheerfully at him with a note sent from Ginny, telling him that she would be home later than usual and that she’d explain later. 

Harry hoped that meant she’d made the team. If she had not, she’d likely have come home to sulk. 

However, now this gave Harry some alone time to contemplate his proposal plans, although now there wasn’t much left to do. Molly was handling the fireworks and he already had the ring. He held the ring in it’s box and stared at it. He imagined his mother would be pleased to see it put to good use. 

A popping sound startled him, and he jumped but didn’t have time to hide the ring. Luckily, it was only Hermione and Ron, and not Ginny.

“Um… Harry… Whatcha got there?” Ron asked, staring at the ring box in Harry’s hand. 

“Er…” Harry had intended to also let Ron in on the secret, but he still didn’t know what to say. 

“Harry?” Hermione spoke, seeing the caught look on his face. “You’re going to ask Ginny to marry you, aren’t you?”

Ron didn’t add anything. He’d seemed to come to the same conclusion.

“Well, er, yeah,” Harry finally said. “I was going to tell you, sometime soon, but… I dunno, I got a little busy.”

“Harry, this is great news!” Hermione ran forward to hug him. “Isn’t it, Ron?” she added, staring at her dumbstruck boyfriend. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I guess it is,” Ron said quietly.

“You okay, Ron?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just… a bit fast, isn’t it?” Ron replied. 

“Lighten up, Ron,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s not you.”

“Right,” Ron shook his head. “Sorry. I am happy for you though, mate.”

Harry grinned, and Ron’s smile finally reached his eyes. 

“We’re going to be brothers!” Ron said excitedly.

……..

It seems that news travels relatively fast in the Weasley family. All during the Christmas holiday, Ginny’s brothers kept giving Harry odd looks, as if they knew something. Or Harry was simply paranoid. But he would be surprised if it was still only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione who knew. Hermione could keep a secret, along with Arthur, but Ron had a big mouth and his mother was so excited, Harry expected she’d confided in at least one of her other children. 

Harry didn’t really mind who all knew what was going to happen on New Years, but he just hoped that Ginny wouldn’t figure it out. Keeping the ring hidden hadn’t been much of a challenge: a small enchantment on a specific drawer in Harry’s dresser. If Ginny were to try to open the drawer, she would forget what she was doing and move on to something else. But lately, Ginny had been spending more time preparing for her first quidditch match with the Harpies, she didn’t think much about doing anything else. 

Harry’s suspicions were confirmed the day of, when Bill had pulled him aside to give him tips on a good proposal. Harry wasn’t sure why that was necessary, when the whole entire plan was for him to get down on one knee with the ring and say “Will you marry me?” Nevertheless, he listened to Bill for a few minutes, and then moved on with the evening without any hitches. 

They were sitting in the den at the Burrow, Ginny leaning against Harry’s legs as he sat in a chair. Half the Weasley’s were in the room as well, arguing about some quidditch match that went awry. 

“Why’s everyone being so weird tonight?” Ginny asked. 

Harry froze. Was it as obvious to her as it was to him?

“Er.. what d’you mean?” he said. 

“Well, that’s the fourth time that Fleur has looked at me with that strange look on her face, George has been calling me “baby sister” all day instead of my actual name, and I could have swore Hermione shed a tear earlier when she looked at me,” Ginny replied.

“Hm… that’s weird,” Harry had no clue what he supposed to say. “Maybe it has something to do with you making the Harpies team?” he suggested. 

Ginny made a noise that sounded like she doubted that were the truth, but didn’t say anymore. 

As the late afternoon fell into nightfall, Harry felt more and more nervous. He was excited, and he certainly expected Ginny to say yes. They’d talked about marriage before, and it wasn’t as if Ginny was noncommittal. 

But he was still nervous. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to do it in front of her whole family? Or did proposing to someone just make them nervous for no reason? 

Harry paid close attention to the time. On the very second that the year changed from 1999 to 2000, they would all be outside watching the fireworks. 

“Okay everyone! I think it’s time to go outside! George has the fireworks ready to go, and we’re only five minutes away from the new year!” Mrs. Weasley suddenly shouted.

The Weasleys (extended) made their way out to the garden, fighting the cold air to see the show. Mrs. Weasley shot Harry an encouraging smile as he passed. He grabbed hold of Ginny’s hand.

They huddled around each other for warmth, but somehow they’d formed a circle around Harry and Ginny. There was an anticipation in the air that had nothing to do with the new year.

“5…4….3….2….1…. Happy new year!” everyone shouted as George set off the fireworks. 

They watched the red, blue, and yellow lights in the sky, but only for a few moments.

Harry turned to Ginny, grabbing her second hand in his so that he was now holding both and facing her. She looked at him confused for a moment, but all Harry could think about was how beautiful she looked in the pale moonlight and shimmering lights above them. 

“Ginny,” he said, trying to sound confident. “I have never built a connection with anyone that is this strong. You are everything I’ve ever needed. No one understands me the way you do, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I might have fallen in love with you too quickly, but I will never regret that. Because falling in love with you has been the best adventure I could ask for. I love the way you don’t let anyone get to you. I love your strength and courage. Ginny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and so…” Harry released her hands, and got down on one knee. He opened the box he’d kept hidden for so long, “Will you marry me?”

Everyone around them was quiet. The faint sound of the last few fireworks going off could be heard, but everyone’s eyes were on the couple in the center. 

Ginny did not weep. Ginny did not cry. She simply grinned, saying, “About damn time.”

Ginny pulled Harry back up to her so that she could kiss him. Their family surrounding them had begun to cheer. Harry slipped the ring on Ginny’s finger, where it would stay until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, chapter 6 will be ready for next Tuesday so that I stay on my schedule, but I promise if it's not, it won't be too delayed.


	6. February 2000-March 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Harry and Ginny's engagement gets out. The Weasley's go to Ginny's quidditch match. And Ron makes a big decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is late and short! Sorry folks. I want to apologize for the quality of this chapter, it's not my best, but I'm in the midst of completing another semester of college. My brain is very fried, and as much as I love writing these, I don't always have the time. Hopefully, in about a week, you should see more frequent, better quality, and longer chapters from me.

February 2000

The Boy Who Lived to Marry Rising Quidditch Star  
by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, a boy who has defeated the most daring of dark wizards, is now engaged to up-and-coming Holyhead Harpies player, Ginevra Weasley. The odd pairing got engaged sometime over the holidays, but it is unknown how long the two have been seeing each other. Harry has been a long time friend of the Weasleys, even spending his summers there while he was in school. However, there has been no mention of a relationship between the couple until the news of their engagement emerged. Could this mean that the Chosen One has taken advantage of his increased fame to coerce a young girl into marriage? Some sources certainly think so. In fact, it is believed that Ginevra only accepted the proposal in the hopes that Harry’s heightened status would help her in her quest to achieve true fame and fortune. While seemingly mutually beneficial, the possibility still arises that Harry still holds a candle for his ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger, who he still spends a fair amount of time with. However, other sources have come to believe that the wedding is the result of an illegitimate child. It is unknown when the marriage will transpire, but if it is relatively soon, we can likely assume that it was due to Ginevra—

Ginny threw the newspaper down on the table rolling her eyes. 

“Harry, did you see this?” she said, gesturing to the discarded Daily Prophet. 

Harry picked it up and read it for a moment before shaking his head and sitting it back down. 

“Could’ve been worse, I guess. Rita Skeeter was bound to find out soon enough,” he said. 

“I don’t care about the things she said about our relationship,” Ginny replied. And she didn’t. She’d known people would talk when they got engaged, especially with how young they were. And Harry’s popularity was bound to create rumors. 

“I don’t like that she implied I was only with you for the fame and fortune,” she added. 

“Well... I suppose that would’ve happened with whoever I ended up with,” Harry reasoned. “Besides, there are only about ten people who actually believe anything Rita Skeeter writes.”

Ginny smiled. “Yeah, I s’pose you’re right.”

She stood, putting her dirty breakfast plate into the sink and kissing Harry quickly. 

“I’ve gotta run, last practice before tomorrow’s match.” 

“Good luck, Gin.”

........

The crowd was already wild, and the match had yet to even start. Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasleys were sitting together in the stands waiting to see Ginny play. It was cold, and Hermione was trying to keep them warm through a warming charm, but she couldn’t stop the wind from hitting them. Still, the excitement of a quidditch match was in the air, and that meant that everyone was happy to sit in the cold to see some of their favorite professional quidditch players. 

The players hadn’t come out yet, but everyone was buzzing with anticipation. This was the first time the Harpies had played on a Saturday. The previous three games that Ginny had played had been during the week, so only a handful of the family had been able to come. But since today was Saturday, practically the whole family was there. 

“You remember when we used to not let her play with us?” George said to Ron.

“Yeah. Guess she’s the one having the last laugh now,” Ron replied. 

“She used to go out really late at night and ride our brooms,” George remarked.

Harry grinned. It was just like Ginny to go behind her brothers’ backs. But he remembered a few late nights at the Burrow, early in their relationship, when they had done just that. They snuck out of the house and went for a ride, racing each other around the countryside. It was one of Harry’s fondest memories, and could create an excellent patronus. 

Suddenly, the crowd’s shouts became even louder as the teams both came flying out. Harry easily spied Ginny’s flaming hair as she moved swiftly through the air. 

He didn’t expect her to find them in the crowd, there were thousands of people there, but somehow, she looked directly at him with her family, and gave a quick smile and wave before taking off again. 

The other team flew by them then, and Harry could tell that Ron was feeling a bit conflicted about who he wanted to root for. The Harpies were playing the Chudley Canons, Ron’s favorite quidditch team. 

Mrs. Weasley was conflicted for a different reason, as she wasn’t too keen on the violence in quidditch. She was always afraid that Ginny would get hurt, but still, she showed up the match in her best robes. 

The teams were in their starting positions now, and a witch held the quaffle in the air and a whistle in her mouth. 

And then they were off, with loud volumes coming from the crowd as the families and friends of many of the players shouted. 

The Weasleys began to chant, “Go Ginny!” 

A Canons chaser got to the quaffle first, but it was swept swiftly from his hands by Ginny. She flew quickly, quicker than any other player. She wasn’t the only player with a Firebolt 2.0, in fact there were more Firebolts on the pitch than anything else, but she was much smaller and more agile than the rest, allowing her more speed than the others. She zoomed quickly past and scored the first ten points of the game. 

“That’s ten points for the Harpies, scored by their newest player, Ginny Weasley!” the announcer shouted. 

Over the next thirty minutes, the match went into a rhythm in which the Harpies seemed to be scoring endlessly, and occasionally the Canons would get one in as well. The score was 140-30. 

Out of nowhere, the snitch appeared, causing both Seekers to speed around the pitch, chasing after it. The screams were deafening as the wizards rooting for both teams shouted in excitement. 

Gracie flew faster and faster, until finally, her hand clasped the snitch firmly. The Harpies had won the match. 290-30. 

An hour later, the Weasleys were back at the Burrow, throwing a celebration party. 

“Good game, Ginny! Who would’ve thought you’d be the Quidditch player of the family,” Charlie said. 

“Wow, Charlie,” Ginny rolled her eyes. “Sound more surprised.”

They sat in the den, as the family talked and had dinner. Ginny was sitting in Harry’s lap. 

“So, Ginny’s got a budding quidditch career. Harry’s one of the most successful Aurors in the ministry... we’re related to a real life celebrity couple,” George joked. 

“Please don’t call us that. Can we just be normal people here?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, Rita Skeeter has already gotten the whole lot of England staring and talking about us,” Ginny said. “The Boy Who Lived and his fame-hungry fiancé.”

“Well, don’t mind that... it is Rita Skeeter after all,” Charlie replied. “Speaking of fiancés, have you done any planning yet for the wedding?”

“Not much,” Ginny answered. “We’ve been pretty busy, but I think Mum’s got some of it worked out for us.”

“So, you’re not going to be a bridezilla?” 

“Merlin, no. I’ll let Mum do most of the planning. I just want to be married,” Ginny remarked. 

Harry grinned at her. 

“What about a date? Have you at least decided on that?” Charlie pried. 

“September 30th,” Harry answered. “The day my parents got married.”

“Mum’s losing her mind over the short amount of time between then and now, but there’s honestly not much to do. We don’t want a huge fuss. We’re having it here, and we’re only inviting close friends and family. That’s narrows down the list of things that she’s in charge of to decorations, food, the cake, and invitations. We still need to finalize the wedding party, then we’ll handle the dresses and tuxes,” Ginny explained. 

“Well, I think Mum would lose her mind even if you waited another two years to get married. She’s such a perfectionist,” Charlie replied, then dropped his voice low, down to a whisper. “I told Ron that if he had plans to propose to Hermione anytime soon, he needed to wait until after you two tied the knot. Funnily enough, I was joking, but he took me seriously. I think the bloke is actually planning to do it soon.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. Ron had never mentioned anything of the sort, but Ron tended to be a little closed off with his feelings. 

........

As it turned out, a month later, Ron came to Harry at work. He opened the door to Harry’s office, looking nervous and pale. 

Harry, having forgotten briefly about what Charlie had said, stood and became concerned for his friend. 

“Ron?” 

“Hey, Harry,” he said feebly. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong exactly.. just nervous,” Ron answered. 

“About what?” Harry pressed. 

“Well... er, would I be an incredibly selfish person if I asked you if I could propose to Hermione at your wedding?” 

“Oh...” Harry had not expected this, but vaguely remembered the conversation a month ago. “Well, Ron, I’m okay with it, but you and I both know that I’m not the one you should be asking.”

Ginny wasn’t a bridezilla, but she might have a problem with her brother stealing the attention away at her wedding. 

“Yeah... I s’pose you’re right...” Ron still looked apprehensive. 

“Listen, come to dinner with us tonight, and ask her. Hermione will be having dinner with her parents tonight, right?” Harry suggested. 

“Yeah, yeah. That could work. Then you could give me moral support.”

“Well... it really is up to her. I’m not going to try to talk her into it,” Harry told him. 

“What? But you’re my best friend!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Yeah, but she’s my fiancé,” Harry replied. 

“So, fiancé beats best friend?” Ron asked. 

“Afraid so,” Harry answered. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Bloody hell, Harry. You’re really a goner aren’t you?”

“Oh, sod off, Ron. See you at dinner.” 

........

Later that night, Harry cooked a small feast and alerted Ginny that Ron would be joining them. Little Teddy was there too, taking his afternoon nap on their couch while his grandmother attended to her errands and a dinner with an old friend. His hair was brown in sleep. 

That is until Ron apparated with a loud pop!, waking up the small boy, whose hair immediately lightened into a bright ginger to match Ginny and Ron’s. 

“Sorry, Teddy,” Ron said, patting the boy on the head. 

“Nice one, Ron,” Ginny rolled her eyes, before picking up Teddy and holding him against her chest. He nestled into her, still feeling sleepy. 

Harry served dinner then. They ate and talked of work and quidditch. Teddy made them all laugh as he shoved the food into his mouth. 

“So... Gin,” Harry spoke up, attempting to move Ron along. “Ron has something to ask you.”

“Oh really? Spit it out then,” she eyed Ron suspiciously. 

“Erm, I.. uh, I wanted to know if it would be okay if I proposed to Hermione at your wedding?” Ron stumbled over his words nervously. 

“So, let me get this straight. You, Ron Weasley, are going to propose to Hermione. And not only that, you want to do it at our wedding... our special day?” The words came out angry, but Harry could see a hint of mischief behind those brown eyes. Ginny was going to have her fun before ultimately letting Ron do the thing. 

“Well, I mean, when you put it like that, it sounds really selfish,” Ron replied, looking down at the table. 

Winking at Harry, Ginny continued with her fun. “Exactly. I can’t believe you would honestly think that was a good idea. How daft are you, Ronald?” 

Ron kept looking down at the table. “Well… I just thought..”

“Oh, I’m kidding, Ron!” Ginny began laughing.

“What?” Ron had the facial expression of someone who had just been hit over the head with a bat.

“Of course you can propose at our wedding,” Ginny told him. “I was just teasing you because you were so nervous. Harry and I are perfectly okay with sharing the spotlight.”

Ron’s dumbfounded look turned to a smile. “Really?”

“Yes, we have plenty of attention on ourselves on a regular day…. How are you planning to do it then?”

“Well, I had one idea, but I would actually need your help with it,” Ron said. “Whenever it’s time to throw the bouquet, instead of throwing it, I want you to hand it directly to Hermione. Then, I’ll be right behind her, down on one knee, with the ring.”

Ginny nodded. “Alright. Have you got the ring yet?”  
“No, but I have six months to that.”

“This is going to be the most premeditated engagement ever,” Harry chuckled. 

“Oh, and like you didn’t think about it for months before you proposed,” Ron retorted. “I mean, how long did you have that bloody ring before you gave it to Ginny?”

“Well, it was my mother’s. So that’s different,” Harry replied. 

“Ginny! Ginny! I’m all done, can I go play now?!” Teddy shouted, interrupting them.

“Go ahead, Teddy,” Ginny answered lovingly. Harry’s heart warmed at the interaction. 

After a while, Ron left for Grimmauld Place, and Teddy was picked up by his grandmother, leaving Harry and Ginny to their normal evening routine. 

That night, they lay in bed, looking at the stars. (Ginny had performed an enchantment very similar to the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts so that they could do this.)

“What do you know… Ron’s getting hitched,” Ginny said.

Harry smiled. “I always knew they’d make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for this chapter being a little bit on the shorter side, expect the next one to be a MONSTER of a chapter. (I have many plans, and I'm going to throw them all together for a nice long update for you.) See you soon!


	7. June 2000-August 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans, friendships, and Death Eaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's official! I've finished another semester of my undergrad, and thankfully have more time to write (and write better). Thanks for the support on this fic so far, hopefully you will all enjoy these next few chapters coming up. I'm excited for them!

June 2000

“Mum, I don’t want a huge fuss,” Ginny said for maybe the hundredth time. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Burrow, the very one she’d eaten at when she was as young as Teddy. But now, she was nearly nineteen years old, planning a wedding with her mother, who was bound and determined to invite half of the wizarding world. 

“But Ginny,” her mother began. “You only get one wedding, don’t you want it to be special.”

“It will be special, Mum,” Ginny told her. “I don’t need a huge wedding for the night to be special.”

Her mother continued mumbling things, but said nothing more, making herself busy with addressing the invitations. Ginny knew her mother wanted to be more involved with her wedding, because Ginny was her only daughter, and her only chance to throw a “perfect” wedding. None of the sons would need her input as much as Ginny and Harry. 

Still, Ginny thought that her mother would at least want Ginny’s own opinion on her wedding. So far, everything had been a fight, except for the choice of flowers: Lilies, for Harry’s mother. 

They worked quietly for the next half hour or so, Ginny worked her way down the guest list to mark off any people she didn’t necessarily need to have at her wedding. Her mother had written down just about every name in the wizarding world, and while Harry and Ginny were fairly popular people, they had only a few close friends. 

When Ginny finished the list, there was significantly less people on it. All the Weasley’s were invited, obviously. Along with select friends of both Harry and Ginny from Hogwarts, some of Harry’s auror colleagues, Ginny’s quidditch mates, and even Harry’s aunt, uncle, and cousin. (Harry doubted that Vernon and Petunia would show, but he thought there might be a chance Dudley would show up.)

Ginny slid the guest list back over to her mother, as she was still addressing the invitations. 

“When will the other girls be here?” she asked. 

“Not long. I expect Hermione will be here any second now,” Ginny answered. As if on cue, a pop out in the front yard of the Burrow announced her arrival. Over the course of the next ten minutes, the others arrived: Luna, Gracie, Angelina, and Fleur with little one-month-old Victoire. Ginny’s bridesmaids. 

It had been a hassle for Harry and Ginny trying to decide on who to include in the wedding party, and even harder to keep everyone matched up with someone to walk down the aisle. Ultimately, it was decided that Hermione would be Ginny’s maid of honor, and Ron would be Harry’s best man. Luna would walk with Neville, Angelina with George, Fleur with Bill, and Gracie with Percy. Charlie would be performing the ceremony. If little Victoire had been older, she would be the flower girl, but Teddy was big enough to be the ring bearer. Ginny just hoped the two year old would be able to carry the rings without dropping them on the ground. 

Once the bridesmaids were all settled, Molly began to dress them in gowns, altering them slightly if they didn’t fit right, and asking Ginny for her opinion on colors. Fleur handed Victoire over to Ginny to hold while she was being dressed. The little girl slept sweetly in Ginny’s arms, and didn’t seem at all phased by the chattering of voices around her. 

“All right Ginny,” her mother said. “Which color?” Each of the bridesmaids were now in a different color dress, but the style of each was almost exactly the same. Ginny eyed each one, looking for one to stand out from the others. Luna was in a pale lavender, which looked lovely with her long blonde hair, but for some reason, it wasn’t special enough. Hermione wore a red gown, which Ginny didn’t particularly like because of the boldness of the shade. No, what caught Ginny’s eye was the light green gown that Fleur was wearing. Fleur was not particularly happy in the dress, Ginny could tell. Her body had not yet recovered fully from having Victoire and she was self-conscious about her stomach in the dress, but Ginny thought it was beautiful. 

“Fleur, you look absolutely lovely in that dress,” Ginny told her. Fleur’s expression changed from the tolerant one she’d had to a warm smile. “In fact, I think I want to see all of you in that color,” Ginny added.

Molly waved her wand, changing the colors of the dresses to match Fleur, and Ginny knew straight away that this was the color. The green complimented them all well, and Ginny told her mother that that was the one. There was a few more alterations, and Ginny watched as the beautiful green before her reminded her of the reason she loved the color green. 

It was Harry’s eyes. 

Soon, it was Ginny turn, trying on wedding dresses. Her mother had desperately attempted to get Ginny to wear her own wedding dress, but as they had fought about most things concerning the wedding, this was no exception. Ginny had thought the dress ghastly, which she did not voice to her mother, waiting until she was alone with Harry to complain about it. She had fought and won, however, and they’d decided that Ginny could try some other newer dresses. 

Molly had found several dresses for Ginny to try on, and had rented them for her to try before deciding on which to buy. It was a painstaking process. Ginny was never a big fan of dresses, but this was the one dress she would own that she actually cared a lot about. 

The first one was the worst. It was too long, so Ginny would trip every time she took a step, and it had long sleeves and the neckline was nearly choking her. It took all of two seconds of having the damn thing on before Ginny knew this was not going to be her wedding dress. 

The next few were okay. They were all different styles, and they fit alright, but they weren’t special. Ginny felt a little silly after about the fourth dress. She felt childish because she realized she was waiting for that perfect fairytale wedding dress, a dress that she would refer to as “The One,” and she would cry tears of joy. 

After what felt like ages, however, Ginny found it. She found “The One.” 

It was form-fitting on her upper torso, before flowing away from her body below her waist. The V neckline was cut perfectly, so it would be appropriate for an event where family would be present, and it had no sleeves, but the fabric lying on her shoulder was a few inches wide. Upon seeing herself in the mirror, Ginny actually gasped. The other women in the group became quiet, as they took in her beautiful appearance. It was clear to everyone in the room, that this was the dress. 

“You look beautiful, dear,” her mother whispered.

Ginny had not cried, but she had certainly found the only dress she would ever be delighted to be in.

……..

July 2000

Hermione watched happily as Harry and Ron took turns chasing little Teddy around the yard. They were at Harry’s house, keeping him company while he babysat the toddler. It was Saturday, and Ginny was away at a quidditch match in Ireland. 

Teddy’s hair was jet black today, matching Harry’s. The untidiness of it waved around in the wind as the boy flew on his toy broomstick. If Hermione didn’t know better, she would have guessed Teddy to be Harry’s son, what with the way he can change his appearance to make himself look like him, and the amount of time Harry spends taking care of him for Andromeda. 

She watched as Harry scooped the little one up into his arms, swinging him around, as he giggled wildly. In a way, Hermione began to think, Teddy was preparing them all for when they had children of their own. Harry and Ginny were certainly very good with him. 

Hermione smiled as Ron stole Teddy away for his turn. Harry came to sit next to her in the grass, breathing heavily from the exercise. 

“Nice day, isn’t it?” Hermione said lightly. The temperature was in the 80s and the sun was out, without a cloud in the sky.

“Yeah, it is,” Harry agreed. “Hope the day of the wedding is this nice.”

“Only a couple months left,” Hermione said. “The weather can’t change too drastically, although it will probably be a little cooler.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Hermione let out a small sigh.

“What is it?” Harry asked. 

“Things are going to be different. You and Ginny are going to be married… We’ve just grown up.”

“We have,” Harry acknowledged. “But it’s not going to be much different than it is now…”

“It’s just that sometimes I miss when it was just the three of us at Hogwarts, you know. Not that I don’t love Ginny, you know I do. She’s my best friend, other than you of course, but I miss being in school with you and Ron,” Hermione explained. “Back then, we spent every waking hour together, and now, we are lucky to see each other more than a couple times a week.”

“I know what you mean,” Harry nodded. “I miss that too sometimes. But the way I look at it, is that now, we don’t have to worry about Voldemort and the war or secret chambers and life-sustaining stones. We’ve made a future for ourselves. I mean, Ron and I are aurors, and you are doing incredible work at the ministry for SPEW. We’ve even fallen in love, you and Ron, me and Gin…. Growing up is.. hard, but I think we’re doing just fine.”

Hermione smiled. “I know.”

“Tell you what,” Harry added. “Let’s make a point to see each other more often. You guys can come over for dinner whenever you want, or you can come pester me at work, if I’m in my office.”

“I’d like that,” Hermione replied, lying her head on Harry’s shoulder, as the sun started to fall below the horizon. 

Teddy was riding the toy broomstick again, and Ron joined Harry and Hermione to watch. The Golden Trio was certainly growing up, but the bond between them had only grown stronger. 

……..

August 2000

The plans for the wedding were finalized. Invitations had been sent by owl and everything was planned for the end of September. This, of course, did not stop Mrs. Weasley from stressing about the simplest of things. However, Harry and Ginny had gotten fairly good at distracting her or just keeping out of her way in general. 

The summer had gone rather quickly with how busy everyone was. They barely had time to celebrate Harry’s twentieth birthday, and the “party” mainly consisted of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Harry didn’t really mind though, he’d had enough attention for a lifetime. 

Ginny’s birthday arrived a couple weeks later, and was met with similar circumstances as Harry’s. Everyone in the family was busier than usual. 

During the summer, Bill and Fleur had taken on the task of being new parents, Percy was spending his free time with a woman named Audrey (whom he’d asked to accompany him to his sister’s wedding), George was short-staffed at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes so he’d been putting in a lot of hours himself, and Charlie had gone on another trip to Romania. 

Ron and Harry were being called in to work at random due to an outbreak of new and mysterious foreign wizards reeking havoc on a town of muggles. Hermione had dove into her work for magical creature rights at the ministry, and Ginny was beginning to shine in her quidditch career. And suddenly, it was the end of August. Only a month until the wedding. 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Harry shouted. His target, a man with a short blonde beard, froze and stiffly fell to the floor. 

Wordlessly, Harry magically bound the man, and levitated him over to his companions, where Ron was waiting for him. 

“Nice one, mate,” Ron acknowledged.

“Thanks,” Harry replied, as they prepared the group of wrong-doers for questioning by the head auror, who would arrive at any moment. 

“What d’you think they’re here for anyway?” Ron nodded toward the wizards. “They’re American… funny accents.”

In fact, the accent Ron was referring to was one of the southern-most states of America. 

“Dunno,” Harry answered. “Clearly nothing good. Wizards are supposed to notify the ministry if we are headed into a new territory, or at least that’s how we run things.”

“It’s what we’re supposed to do too,” one of the women from the group of Americans had woken from her trance. “We’re here because of the muggle protection acts in America. We’re against them,” she explained. 

“Well, you came to the wrong place,” Harry told her. “We’re even more protective of muggles here than you all are.”

“That’s not what we heard. We heard about a great and powerful wizard, who was doing great things to put muggles into the past,” the woman said eerily. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but that wizard is dead. Has been for two years,” Ron chimed in. 

The woman laughed. “I know that. We’re here to continue his work…. I also know who you are, boy who lived.” 

Harry glared into her blue eyes. “Then you also know that it was me who killed him.”

“I do know that, yes… But it doesn’t make you invincible.”

It all happened so quickly. First, Harry realized he was holding six wands in his hand, but there were seven people tied up. Then, there was a bright light, shouting, and screaming. Harry felt himself fall onto the floor. And then there was nothing.

“Harry,” he heard after an unknowable amount of time. “Harry,” the voice repeated. It was a nice voice, soothing, loving. After the fourth or fifth time she’d spoken, he realized who it was. 

He opened his eyes, to find himself in a very bright room, and realized he was in St. Mungo’s. To his right, the source of the voice was sitting, holding his hand. 

“Ginny,” he mumbled. She looked as if she’d been sitting beside him for hours. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and the dark circles under her eyes told him that she’d not slept in a while. 

“Harry? You’re awake,” she said, relief filtering through her expression.

“Yeah… how long was I…?” he asked. 

“Three days,” Ginny answered. “They were Death Eaters. Apparently, Voldemort had a bit of a following in the states. None of the other Death Eaters knew about them, though. Ron was able to hold the one who cursed you off until the backup arrived. They’re all in Azkaban for now, until the American ministry decides what to do with them.”

Harry nodded, his head was hurting a little. Whatever curse he’d been hit with had been fairly strong. 

“You gave us quite a scare,” Ginny admitted. “Although, I guess it was bound to happen sometime. You getting hurt at work.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry managed to croak out. 

Ginny smiled softly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Though, I am going to ask that you be more careful….”

Harry nodded again. “I understand.”

They sat in silence for a while, before Harry spoke again. “How long have you been sitting here, Gin?”

Ginny smiled again, “Three days.”

Harry felt overwhelming love for her in that moment, and he scooted over to make room for her on his bed. “Lie down,” he motioned to the spot next to him. “Get a little sleep.”

Ginny curled up next to him, gently lying her head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry felt her fall asleep in only a few minutes. He laid his own head against her red hair and drifted off to sleep, but before he whispered lightly, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Quick poll: how do you feel about the formatting for this fic? Do you like having multiple mini-stories in one chapter, or would you rather I post the stories individually as their own chapters? Downside to this would be extremely short chapters.


	8. September 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hinny Wedding, featuring some Romione, and the lovely Luna Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, I got very overwhelmed writing this, so I apologize if it's hard to read. I think I fixed most of it, but you never know.

September 2000

Ginny should be asleep right now, but she’s not a least bit tired. And besides, it’s been so long since she’s slept in her childhood bed, that it doesn’t feel right anymore. It’s not as comfortable as her and Harry’s queen-sized one. Another issue is that her wedding is tomorrow. She’s not really nervous, but she is excited. 

They’d made a pact. Ginny was to stay at the Burrow the night before the wedding, so that the first time Harry would see her on their wedding day would be when she walked down the aisle. The idea seemed a lot better in theory than in practice. 

Technically, Ginny could have a lie in if she wanted to. The wedding wasn’t until the afternoon, so she would have plenty of time to get ready. So, she sat up, giving up on sleep for now. She was just about to start reading a book, when she suddenly noticed several small pebbles hovering outside of her window. She watched them in confusion for a moment, before they all tapped on her window and then fell to the ground. 

Ginny walked over to the window, and looked down. 

On the ground, holding both of their Firebolts was her fiancé, who apparently was also having sleeping problems tonight. He grinned when she came into view, and gestured for her to come down. 

Ginny smiled back, and quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs, careful to not make any noise and alert her parents. When she arrived outside in pale moonlight, Harry was waiting for her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked him, grinning. 

He shook his head. “Just thought we could use one more adventurous night before getting married.”

Ginny grabbed her broom from his hand, and said, “Well then… catch me if you can!”

She sped off into night, Harry following closely behind. 

Flying was therapeutic. It cleared Ginny’s mind. And flying with Harry? It was like reliving their very first kiss over and over again. She loved him more than anything. More than fire whiskey, and quidditch. Nothing else in the world mattered as much as he did. 

And so they flew for what felt like forever and not long enough at the same time. 

And when it was time to go back to bed, Harry kissed her goodbye. In less than a day, she would be his wife, and she wanted nothing more. 

……..

In the morning, the morning of their wedding, Ginny is woken by the sounds of a small crowd downstairs. She looks at the time, realizing it’s nearly ten, and decides to head down, where her bridal party is making all the noise. 

“Ginny, dear!” her mother shouted upon her arrival. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I feel great, Mum,” Ginny answers. 

“Good!” Fleur said. “Zat is good for beauty!”

Pretty soon, Ginny is being pampered and prodded by the other girls as they help to get her ready, all the while taking turns getting ready themselves. Soon, Ginny’s long hair is styled in delicate waves down her back. 

Hermione does her makeup while the others are putting their dresses on. Ginny’s happy to have a moment away from the other girls to breathe. 

“Are you nervous?” Hermione asked. 

“Not really,” Ginny answered truthfully. Marrying Harry was not a scary thought. It was having to deal with an awful lot of people that made Ginny uneasy, but even she could put up with that for one day, especially one as special as this. 

“I don’t think I ever asked but.. did you ever have a.. feeling that Harry was going to propose? Like, did you suspect he would before it happened?” Hermione changed the subject. 

Ginny thought for a moment. Clearly, Hermione’s perceptiveness was picking up on Ron’s plans for this evening, but she couldn’t let Hermione know that. She answered, “No, not really… I mean, I did know that he would ask eventually and I knew it could be any time, but I wasn’t really sensing it beforehand.”

Hermione nodded, then admitted, “I think Ron might be thinking about it, I don’t know. He’s been acting strangely lately… but then again, he always seems scared when someone mentions marriage.”

Ginny, not wanting to give anything away, decides to play dumb, and turn the conversation back around. “Well, are you ready to get married?” she asked. 

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment. “Maybe… but today is your day, let’s talk about you,” she changed the subject. 

“Okay,” Ginny normally didn’t want to steal the spotlight in a conversation, but hey, it’s her wedding day AND she’s trying to keep Ron’s secret.

“So… how long will it be before there are baby Potters running around?” Hermione asked.

Ginny almost choked, “A long time!” 

“Oh, come on! Surely you’ve thought about it,” Hermione added. 

“Of course I have, but we’ve decided we’re waiting a while before starting a family…. A long while… Like five years, at least,” Ginny told her. 

“Why five years?” Hermione replied. 

“Well… we just want some time to get established,” Ginny said, but she knew Hermione wasn’t going to buy that.

“Ginny, you two have been well established for over a year,” she told her.

“We just want some time to ourselves before our lives are taken over by children. We are still very young. Is that so wrong?” 

“Of course not! I just think that you and Harry in particular, will change your minds. Five years is a long time. But… I think I’m done here,” Hermione said, referring to the makeup. “You look beautiful, Ginny.”

“Thank you,” Ginny smiled. The next step was putting on her dress. 

……..

Harry felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people in his house. The wedding was in a little more than an hour, and for some reason, all his groomsmen decided to come over before heading over to the Burrow. Harry thought that it would’ve been much simpler to just meet them all there, especially since his grooming for the wedding took approximately fifteen minutes. 

Harry knew that Ginny was being surrounded by an entourage of women, working quickly to get her ready. According to the owl Hermione had sent him, they’d been dolling her up since ten in the morning. It was almost two now. 

Every one of Ginny’s brothers were in his living room, and Harry was starting to feel a little claustrophobic, but suddenly Bill was walking up to him. He whispered, “Follow me, Harry.”

Harry began to wonder what they were doing, as Bill led him outside. They came to the middle of the yard, when Bill stopped and said, “You looked like you needed some air, and I wanted to talk to you before we left.”

While Ron was his best friend, and he spent many hours laughing with George as well, it was Bill who Harry looked up to the most in the Weasley family. He gave enormously better advice than the rest of them.

“Harry, I wanted to thank you,” Bill said suddenly.

“For… for what?” Harry looked over at him, confusion etched across his face.

“You really don’t see what you’ve done for our family have you… First, becoming Ron’s closest friend, then saving everyone in our family at least once… some of us, you’ve saved multiple times… and now, you’re marrying our baby sister. You’re making her happier than we’ve ever seen her…. I don’t think I’ve ever formally thanked you.”

“If I’m being completely honest, I think you all have saved me more than I saved you,” Harry remarked. “I’m very lucky to have met your family all those years ago on September first.”

“How lucky of my little brother to befriend you… might be the smartest thing he’s ever done, if we’re being honest,” Bill chuckled. 

Harry grinned. 

“You’ll make a great husband, Harry. It took me a while to get used to it, but one look at you and well, you’re already there,” Bill told him.

“Thanks, Bill.”

……..

An hour later, Harry stood at the alter in the yard of the Burrow, where all his friends and family were gathered.

As Ginny walked down the aisle, Harry knew that she was perfect in every way for him. She was his sun and moon, and she, looking radiant in her dress, was feeling the very same as her father led her down the aisle. 

……..

Mrs. Ginny Potter had learned a few things in the time she’d been married. It was only two hours after the ceremony, but having Harry as a husband already had it’s perks. She’d learned that she was allowed to pretty much make out with her husband any time she felt like it, because now they were married, and no one could stop them. Being married also meant that there were a lot of gifts, some of which were money, which was greatly appreciated. 

The reception was a little rambunctious, since it was heavily dominated by Weasleys, who were known to be great partiers. Ginny found herself laughing more and more as the night went on. The champagne and firewhiskey was flowing and the party guests were all dancing. 

Harry and Ginny were having their first dance as husband and wife, while about half of their guests watched the happy couple in wonder. Teddy ran up to them, his hair was it’s natural brown color today. He giggled as they picked him up and swayed, dancing with him. Andromeda looked at them apologetically, but they weren’t upset. Teddy was a part of their family, even if he wasn’t actually related to them. 

The night was bliss, complete and utter joy, for everyone in attendance. Everyone had a laugh when it was time to cut the cake because Ginny had very unceremoniously stuffed a handful into Harry’s mouth, and then Harry returned the favor. The garter toss was also very funny. Very few of the men at the reception wanted to catch the garter. After all… Ginny was most of them’s little sister. 

But the one moment of the night that no one would soon forget was the bouquet toss. All the unmarried women at the reception gathered around the dance floor, as Ginny stood with her bouquet, already knowing exactly what was going to happen. Only she and Harry knew about the plan, Ron had not told anyone else. 

Ginny turned around once all the ladies were in place, and sent a mischievous wink to Harry. She acted like she was about to throw the flowers, even counting down from three. But at the end of the countdown, instead of throwing it, she simply turned around and walked directly to Hermione. 

Hermione was confused, as Ginny handed the bouquet over to her, then grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Hermione’s confusion was gone in an instant when she realized that Ron was now down on one knee in front of her. 

The one who caught the bouquet was getting married next…. Hermione was getting married next. 

Ron was never great with words, so he kept it short. “Hermione, I love you more than anything. Please make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?” 

Hermione squealed out a “yes!” and launched herself into Ron’s arms. 

Only about half of the guests were surprised. Most had seen this coming, whether they’d been told about it or not. Molly started crying about another one of her babies getting married, and Aunt Muriel mumbled something about having to leave her house again for another wedding. 

Sometime after Hermione had dislodged herself from Ron’s arms, she found Ginny and Harry and hugged them tightly, now knowing their involvement in the scheme. 

At the end of the night, Harry and Ginny laid in a cozy bed in Paris, their honeymoon destination. The warmth of the night, and each other, filled their hearts. It had truly been a perfect day. 

“I love you,” Harry murmured as they both began to drift off to sleep. 

“I love you more,” Ginny mumbled back. 

……..

The Quibbler: October 2000 edition  
Mr. & Mrs. Potter  
a exclusive look at the Potter wedding, written by Luna Lovegood

Very few people know Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley well. I am lucky to be one of those people, their friend. I went to the wedding as one of Ginny’s bridesmaids, and I will say that the wedding itself was one of the most beautiful gatherings I’ve ever witnessed. But before I talk about the wedding, I would like to talk about the couple themselves. 

Most people do not know this, but Harry and Ginny have been together for much longer than what is often written in the Daily Prophet. They first got together during their years in Hogwarts, at the ages of 15 and 16. Their relationship started a flurry of rumors, even before Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. As a student myself, I was able to witness the two together on a daily basis, and I will say that I had never seen either of them as happy as they were together. 

However, things were not perfect. With the growing war and threat of Voldemort, Harry was forced to break things off with Ginny. He was afraid for her, and didn’t want Voldemort to use her as a way to get to him. They were both sad to end it so suddenly, as neither really wanted to, but Harry was about to embark on a very dangerous voyage. 

While Harry was working on his plan to save the world, Ginny was doing everything she could to help on the inside of Hogwarts ground. She was asked out many times, but turned each and every one down. Only I knew the true intentions of her heart. She had confided in me, telling me that she would not give up on Harry. She believed that if they could survive this war, they would be able to get back together. 

Ginny was right. Not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny’s relationship picked up where it had left off. Even as Ginny was still in school, Harry would visit and write to her often. Ginny and I often talked about their relationship. I realized very early on that they were in love. 

Ginny came to tell me about her engagement the day after it happened, and she’d asked me to be her bridesmaid. I’d gladly accepted, because she was one of my best friends. I won’t give too many details on the wedding. I know that there were few in attendance for a reason. Both Harry and Ginny’s fame at the moment is quite extreme, and they do not wish to involve reporters in their personal lives. 

What I will say about the wedding is this: Harry and Ginny glow with happiness as the night moves on. The decorations, cake, and dress are all beautiful. But the most beautiful part of the evening was the couple themselves. And as their friend, I wish them the happiest of marriages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hinny is married! I have a lot of stuff planned for the next few chapters, so stay tuned!


	9. October 2000-September 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny's first year of marriage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I haven't updated this in over a month, sorry guys!! Trying something a little different with this chapter, it's very fast moving through time. I won't do many chapters like this, but the main focus of the rest of this fic is set a few years from this, so we needed to move a little more quickly than usual. And I liked the concept of a chapter focusing on their first year of marriage.

October 2000 - September 2001

“Ginny, I swear to Merlin, if you do not sit still, I will personally bludger your arse,” Gwenog, the captain of the Holy head Harpies, also known as Ginny’s boss, said. 

Ginny huffed in annoyance. The cameraman was standing there, looking apologetically at her. She wasn’t enjoying the photoshoot. 

“This is a big deal, Ginny! Please, just try to smile for us. You are the youngest woman to ever win the Quidditch Newcomer Award, and the first one ever from the Harpies! Look a little happy about it,” Gwenog pleaded. 

“I am, but Gwenog, it’s seven am, and I’m not very photogenic,” Ginny replied. 

“Weasley, you look fantastic all the time, stop trying to get out of this. The faster you get this done, the faster we can get to practice.”

“It’s Potter now,” Ginny reminded her. 

“Right, whatever, just... hurry up and smile,” Gwenog said. 

Ginny sighed. It seemed she would have to cooperate. She started to think about things that made her happy, like flying and Harry, and the Burrow. She was able to give the cameraman a solid ten minutes, then they finally finished the shoot. 

Returning to regular life after a perfect wedding and honeymoon was off to a better-than-expected start. Ginny’s award meant good publicity, which meant it would be hard for Rita Skeeter to make Ginny seem like some fame-hungry mantrap. Harry had received a raise despite the fact that he’d taken two weeks off, and now he only worked four days of the week. 

The calm, of course, couldn’t remain for long. After a blissfully peaceful first month of marriage, they were bound to hit a roadblock. 

The second month of Harry and Ginny’s marriage, they barely got to see each other. There was an incident at the ministry, requiring interrogations of most of the employees. It was kept very hush hush, so even Ginny didn’t know what Harry was dealing with at work. But it did keep Harry out of the house until very late at night. Anytime that Harry had free was unfortunately placed during Ginny’s quidditch practices. He managed to go to one of her matches, but had to leave as soon as it was over. Still, they knew this too would pass, and they need only wait. 

December arrived, bringing with it a little more free time. Their schedules had realigned quite nicely, and now that the Christmas spirit was upon them, there was much fun to be had. Christmas was hectic, with the Weasley family being so large now that they had to extend the den in order to fit the whole family inside. Victoire was almost eight months old now, and beginning to crawl around. Teddy thought she was fascinating. He followed her around on his little toddler legs, trying to get her to play with him. Eventually Ginny had to explain that she was just a baby and babies didn’t do much but slobber and eat. 

In January, George and Angelina announced that they were expecting their first child. Molly was beyond excited to have another grandchild, and Ginny bet Harry two galleons that it would be a boy. 

February was a little harder. It was the peak of Quidditch Season, so Ginny was spending hours training, practicing, and traveling for matches. One Saturday, the Harpies were playing Puddlemere United. It was cold and windy, but Ginny was a good flyer, even with the weather. Harry, Ron, and George had been able to come this time. 

Ginny had already scored four times, while Puddlemere had not yet scored at all. This had of course enraged most of the Puddlemere team, including one of the Beaters. He was muscly and large, looking very awkward sitting on a broom, but it was obvious he was recruited for his brute strength rather than his swiftness. He hit one of the bludgers as hard as he possibly could, and it zoomed straight for Ginny. 

The Harpies fans in the stands stood in fear, but Ginny had seen it coming. She dodged out of the way, barely seeming to notice. The Puddlemere Beater became angry then, and hit the bludger again, straight at Ginny’s head. 

This time, Ginny did not have enough time to move out of the way, and the bludger hit the side of her head. She didn’t remember a thing after. 

In the stands, Harry, Ron, and George were already trying to make their way down to the pitch. Luckily, one of the referees had stopped Ginny’s fall with a spell, so the damage would be limited to her head, but still Harry felt his heart beating frantically in his chest as he looked at her limp body. 

Quidditch waits for no one, so the match was still going on above their heads as the ran towards her. She was already surrounded by the manager of the team and a Healer that had been in the audience. Harry dropped to his knees beside her. 

“Ginny, are you okay? Ginny?” he asked, but she was out cold. She did not answer. 

“She’ll be alright, but we need to get her to St. Mungo’s immediately,” the Healer told him. 

It was a very long and tiring day. And by the end of it, most of the Weasley’s were in a room at St. Mungo’s sitting at Ginny’s bedside. Harry sat in a chair next to her, holding her hand and never leaving her. Ron tried to bring him something to eat, but Harry refused. He imagined this is how Ginny had felt when he had been the one in a bed here. 

It was over a week later when Ginny finally woke. People had passed through each day to see how she was doing. 

Her eyes finally opened after the many days of waiting, and Harry stared at them. They were really beautiful eyes. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Harry whispered, smiling lightly.

“How long have I been asleep?” Ginny asked. 

“A little more than a week,” Harry answered.

“A week?!” Ginny shouted. 

“Calm down, Gin. You’re okay. Just a bludger accident.. you do remember that, don’t you?”

“Sort of… did we win?” she asked. 

“Well, it was a little touch and go for a while after you were taken out of the game,” Harry explained. “But Gracie caught the snitch in the end, and you won by thirty points. Gwenog came in after the game to give me the summary of events.”

“Bet she was pissed that I got hurt,” Ginny said.

“Yeah, well, I hear that she’s gotten that Beater on probation or something, so I’d say yes,” Harry chuckled. 

Ginny grinned. 

“Your family has been here everyday,” Harry told her. “Your mother should be back any minute now. She’ll be pleased to see you awake.” 

Not five minutes later, Molly returned with lunch and was so joyful to see Ginny awake that she could barely contain herself. 

By the end of February, Ginny was back to normal. She was even playing Quidditch again, though Gwenog would only let her fly if there were no bludger around during practice. During her first game back, Gwenog was a nervous wreck, but Ginny performed flawlessly and proved there was nothing to worry about.

March, April, and May flew by in a haze of Quidditch, family brunches, and fun. Teddy turned 3 and Harry and Ginny threw him a birthday party. 

In June, Harry took Ginny on a little weekend getaway to a cottage in the country. They spent hours riding around on their Firebolts and playing one-on-one Quidditch. There was a lake nearby that they swam in, and they picnicked at every mealtime. It was like a second mini-honeymoon.

Harry turned 21 in July and Ginny turned 20 in August. George and Angelina’s son, Fred, was born at the end of August. And Harry handed over two galleons to his wife for winning the bet. 

A year may seem like forever. But by the time September came back around, it felt like only days had passed. 

They say the first year of marriage is the hardest. If that were true, Harry knew that he and Ginny would be just fine. He also knew that they would always be together. Their bond was unbreakable. There may be tough times ahead, but they would get through it every time. 

So, when September 30th came around, and Harry laid in his bed, Ginny snuggled up in his arms, he whispered into the dark, “Happy anniversary, Gin.”

His red-headed wife didn’t move from her spot in his arms, but answered softly, “Happy anniversary, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! 
> 
> BTW, if anyone has any ideas/prompts/requests for the next chapter or two, please comment those down below ASAP!! I need some inspiration!!


End file.
